FoodFight!
by Chuquita
Summary: The earth is being attacked by a mysterous tree planted by the 'evil' type 3 saiyajin, Turles. Will Goku, Veggie,
1. Beware The Tree

6:04 PM 7/19/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz movie 3 "The Ultimate Decisive Battle for Earth"_

_Gokuh: What do you think Gohan?_

_Gohan: Thank you toussan!_

_Gokuh: But don't tell your kaasan._

dl

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (smirks) For some reason I find it very platonically-attractive when you rebel against Onna, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (sweatdrops) ...

Chuquita: Welcome to the story everybody! (grins) It's a parody of Movie 3; only it takes place in the present!

Vegeta: Meaning I get to meet this "evil" Kakarrotto as well?

Chuquita: (nods) Exactly! You, Raditsu, the fusions, all of you get to do battle against Turles and stop him from destroying

the planet through the use of fresh fruit!

Vegeta: (looks up) ...why is the title in spanish?

Chuquita: Well, I was stuck for a title so originally I was gonna write the title in japanese with a twist on the movie

title; but the words were too long to stick in a title. So I decided on the language other than english that I can actually

write fairly well; spanish!

Goku: Or "Food-Fight".

Chuquita: Yeah, ya know what, that's better than "La Ultima Batalla del Alimento". Let's call it "Food-Fight" instead.

(clicks and re-types title)

Goku: YAY!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Are you just in the mood to agree with Kakarrotto or what?

Chuquita: It's easier to type and remember a two-word title than a five-word one Veggie. Besides it's the same thing, really.

La ultima batalla del alimento translated is; the ultimate battle of food. And that IS what the entire battle's about; a

food that grows out of a magical tree which threatens to eat up all of Earth's energy.

Goku: (chirps) That it does. (grins) But I save the day at the end AND de-feat the evil me!

Vegeta: (sighs) Kakarrotto, Turles isn't an "evil you", he's a rebellious "evil" type-3 saiyajin who's decided to try and

take over the universe through the use of magical fruit with a bunch of random minions he's recruited.

Goku: OH!

Vegeta: (to Chu) DOES Kakarrotto kill him off in this parody?

Chuquita: Well, I can't exactly say...

Vegeta: You don't want to kill him off, do you.

Chuquita: Not really. Besides! How often do you run into an evil type-3 saiyajin anyway!? You've seen the villages; you

know what they're like.

Vegeta: (shifts uneasily) That I do...

Goku: (grins)

Chuquita: It's not like I'm gonna keep him here once its over; I'll just have him sent back into space to do what he did

before; sans minions and evil-fruit-related plan.

Vegeta: And that would be?

Chuquita: (holds up movie 3 script) "Eat great food!" and "Get drunk on great liquor!"

Vegeta: He drinks?

Chuquita: According to the script he does. The sub movie had him say "fine wine" though, but it's almost the same.

Vegeta: I try to keep Kakarrotto away from alcoholic beverages; both for reason of prior experiances and Onna's own warnings

about the way Kakarrotto acts "under the influence".

Goku: (wags tail happily) Heehee.

Vegeta: So, we have an evil fruit-seeking type-3 saiyajin who enjoys 'great food and liquor' coming to attack us and suck

the planet dry into a desert.

Chuquita: Yup!

Goku: AND there's camping! And Hiyah returns! :)

Vegeta: "Hiyah"?

Goku: The big, small-winged purple dragon who became friends with Gohan when he was a chibi. Chi-chan didn't like him much

cuz he slept on our furniture and ate it after he woke up.

Vegeta: (snickers) Really.....I would like to meet this creature, and reintroduce him to Onna. (rubs hands together

menacingly)

Goku: (worried) I do not think that is a very good idea, little Veggie. Hiyah's big 'n smelly and he caws REALLY loud!

Chuquita: (looks at clip of the dragon in sub) He definately has an attention-getting voice...

Vegeta: Turles sounds almost-exactly like Kakarrotto.

Chuquita: So does Bardock, Gohan, and Goten. All 5 of 'um are all voiced by the same lady ya know. °nods°

Goku: (cheerfully) That would be Ms Masako Nozawa!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) The VA of type-3 saiyajin everywhere...

Chuquita: She now voices some girl on One Piece, I think. (confused) (perks up) Anyway, here's the fic! :)

dl

/dl

Summary: The earth is being attacked by a mysterous tree planted by the 'evil' type-3 saiyajin, Turles. Will Goku, Veggie, and the others be able to defeat Turles and his minions before the planet's sucked dry? Is Turles really 'that' evil? And what happens when a piece of the fruit of the kais happens to fall into unexpected hands? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 1 Chapter Titles: The Pod l Only YOU can prevent forest fires l Musical Montage l Dende saves the day l Turles – The EVIL type-3 saiyajin peasant l Veggie's flashy entrance l How did we get here? l Goodbye, I think? l Sneaky Goku l Yamcha's new Plane l Piccolo's Detection l Nutritional Value l Trunks and Goten's new best friend l Dinnertime l Thank you, Kakarrotto l Loan l Yamcha's flashback l Kaio-sama l Waiting l The Tree of Might l **

* * *

* * *

" °FWOOSH°! " a small pod was let loose out of a ship deep in space. The pod hurtled down towards the planet below

and made its crash-landing in a small part of the forest on Mount Paozu. A forest just several miles away from a familiar

campsite...

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Ohhh, where IS he! I thought he was supposed to be here almost an hour ago! " Chibi Trunks flopped onto his back.

" Be patient, Trunks. He'll get here. " Bulma offered.

" He better. It's BORING going camping without Goten around. " Trunks pouted stubbornly.

" You do have siblings of your own you know. "

" Yeah, but Mirai's too old and Bura's creepy. " Trunks nodded.

" Very creepy indeed! " a voice chirped from behind him.

" That she is! "

Trunks looked over his shoulder to see Vejitto and Gogeta roasting smores over a small fire, " And what are THEY

doing here? " he sweatdropped.

" They wanted to come. Besides its near-impossible to not tell them about it. " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Chesnuts roasting on an open fire, Bulma-san! " Gogeta grinned.

" Actually I think we could use a bigger fire. We brought that big pot. " Kuririn said.

" Why's Kuririn here? " Trunks asked.

" Because your Toussan decided to skip out on our camping trip in favor of "Kaka-related activities". " Bulma

explained.

" Ahh! " Oolong opened a bag of chips.

" And why is Oolong here? "

" Your sister didn't want to go camping at the last minute and since Oolong lives in the Kame House with Kuririn's

family and Roshi, and since he heard we hand an opening for an extra camper... " she trailed off.

" Oh. " Trunks nodded again, then looked around, " Man Goten, where ARE you? "

" Here I am!! "

Trunks sat up and grinned, " GOTE---eh. " he stared blankly at the gigantic backpack on Goten's back, " What's IN

that thing? "

" No wonder he took so long, it looks like it weighs a ton! " Bulma exclaimed.

" Half a ton actually! " Goten smiled, " Kaasan weighed it before I left! "

" It's just a one-night camping trip, how much could you possibly need? " Oolong gawked at the sheer size of it,

" What in the world was your Kaasan thinking?! "

" Ah, that big backpack brings me back, remember when we were preparing to got to Namek and Chi-Chi made Gohan bring

all this stuff with him! She even gave him that goofy haircut and made him wear a suit. " Kuririn chuckled at the memory.

" Haha, yeah. Even Son-kun thought it was funny. " Bulma said.

" At least this kid's not wearing a suit, or that safari outfit Gohan wore when she sent him camping with us. "

Oolong poked Goten's gi, " He still on his honeymoon by the way? "

" Yup! Niichan comes back home in 2 weeks—! " Goten held up 2 fingers, " I think he's gonna live with my new big

sister now though cuz Kaasan's changing his bedroom into a guest room slash study. "

" That would be fitting that Gohan's old room end up as a study. " Kuririn snickered, " That's what she had him do

in there most of the time. Poor guy. "

" Now let's see! " Goten said happily as he opened his backpack, " 3 canteens of water, a first aid kit, sleeping

bag, combination flashlight/radio, pajamas, slippers, snacks, snacks, snacks, a fish, " he tossed the large mackeral over

his shoulders and it landed at Trunks's feet. The chibi sweatdropped and poked the fish, " canned food, can-opener,

bug-repellent, alarm clock, 2nd alarm clock, spare gi, sweatshirt, jacket, AND nifty old safari hat! " he whipped out Gohan's

old camping hat and plopped it on his head.

Bulma laughed nervously, " At least Chi-Chi went practical packing for you, remember the stuff she used to equip

Gohan with on these sort of things? "

Kuririn thought back, " You mean the language workbook...math book, recipe book, book on the...philosophy of society,

sleep learning set and scarf? "

" Wow, good memory. " Bulma said, impressed.

Kuririn laughed, " Haha, thanks. "

Trunks cocked an eyebrow at Goten's 'safari hat', " That looks weird on you. "

" Well, I like it! " Goten grinned, adjusting the hat.

" So do I! "

" Me too! "

The others turned to see Vejitto and Gogeta wearing big oversized foam hats.

" :) " the fusions smiled.

" It's like having Goten's toussan here, twice. " Trunks mentioned.

" Silly Trunks! We're like both Toussan AND Mommy! " Vejitto spoke up, patting him on the head.

" Here! Have a token of our condolonce! " Gogeta plopped his own hat onto Trunks's head.

" Thanks. " Trunks said flatly.

" Anytime! " Gogeta happily saluted the chibi.

" FIRE!!! "

" What? " Vejitto blinked, then looked over at a horrified Kuririn. He glanced up at the direction the the formerly

bald monk was staring. There was a gigantic, sudden fire exploding towards them from the distance.

" WE'VE GOT TO RUN UPWIND! " Bulma shouted, gathering their things.

" WHICH WAY IS UPWIND?! " Oolong started to panic.

" That way! " Bulma pointed him in the direction, then sweatdropped as she watched the pig scurry off into the

distance, " Oh second thought, maybe it would've been better NOT to tell him so he'd be forced to stay and help us put out

the fire. "

" It's too late now. " Kuririn sighed, " Goten, Trunks, help me put out the fire. We'll use our kiai to blow it away.

Vejitto, Gogeta can you guys take care of the left side of the fire? " he asked.

" Sure! "

" Oh-kay! "

" Great! Come on! " Kuririn ran off, followed by Goten and Trunks.

" He is certainly in a courageous mood. " Gogeta blinked, surprised.

" Well, after Cell and Buu, Kuririn hasn't really gotten a chance to take charge lately. " Bulma explained, " WAIT!

Why am I still here talking to you guys! There's a FIRE! " she quickly capsulized the camp site.

" Even the campfire? " Vejitto sweatdropped at it.

" I'm going back to the van, I'll meet you! " Bulma told the fusions, then ran off.

Vejitto and Gogeta stood there, staring at the fire.

" You know Goggie, it is times like these when I'm glad we our Fusion-Mobile comes equipped with fire-safety

prevention hardware. " Vejitto flung open the back-door to the Fusion-Mobile beside them and whipped out a 300 foot tall

fire-extinguisher out of the back through a door which couldn't have possibly fit the object. Gogeta whipped out a second one

and they both aimed it at their end of the forest.

" Me too, Jitto! " Gogeta said. They leaned their arms down on the fire-extinguishers and pressed hard, causing

both of them to spray out and instantly stop half the fire while Kuririn, Goten, and Trunks finished off the right side of

the forest.

" HA! HA! " Goten threw out two more kiais.

" RRAAAARRA! " a loud, familiar caw came out from behind him.

" What was that? " Trunks called over to him.

" I know who that is! " Goten lit up, then looked over, reaffirming his thought, " It's Hiyah! "

Trunks stared at the purple dragon trapped between a tree and the ground. He went over to Goten and helped free the

creature, " Hiyah? "

" Raa! " the dragon licked the side of Trunks's face.

" ...eww. " Trunks said flatly.

" Haha! Hiyah's our PET!...sorta. " Goten started to explain, leading it out of the forest, " He used to be niichan's

pet but Kaasan doesn't like him cuz he eats our furniture so he didn't come by that much anymore. I haven't seen him in over

a year when he broke into our house 2 Christmases ago while we were at yours. "

" RAA! " Hiyah said happily and licked the side of Goten's face as well.

" Hahaha! " the chibi laughed.

Trunks glanced at the right side of the forest and smirked; they had successfully put out the fire.

" The bad part is most of the forest itself was destroyed before you even finished. " Bulma sighed, appearing back

beside the others.

" But, Bulma, where does that leave all the animals who lived in the forest? " Goten asked. Bulma looked over and

gawked to see the little chibi had rounded up nearly the entire forest-full of wildlife.

" I KNOW! " Trunks pumped his fist in the air triumpantly, " We'll just WISH the forest back to life with the

dragonballs! "

" ... " the others were silent.

" What? " Trunks stared at them, blinking.

" Trunks, my Toussan just used the dragonballs 2 days ago. They won't be active again for another 4 months. " Goten

pouted.

" ...oh. " the other chibi sighed.

" We could try and see if Dende could heal the forest. " Vejitto spoke up, he grinned, " Afterall he's been the

guardian for quite a while now and I'm sure he can heal more than just people. "

" And me and Jitto would be able to teleport him here easily! " Gogeta happily added.

" Yeah! Great idea you guys! " Oolong said.

The rest of the group sweatdropped.

" NOW you come back. " Bulma grumbled and folded her arms.

Oolong laughed nervously, " Hey, I was helping, I was just...saving some of the local woodland creatures, ya know,

like myself. "

" Uh-huh. " Bulma said flatly, then perked up, " Now let's go get Dende! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

And so, a musical montage of the gang finding Dende occured:

" **Brightness**** penetrating the clouds Fly away (Fly away)** " Vejitto and Gogeta teleported the small group to the

lookout.

" **Inside**** my body a wide panorama opens up** " the fusions, Bulma, Kuririn, Oolong, the chibis, and Hiyah looked

throughout the lookout for Dende.

" **The**** Earth's been punched in the face and has gotten angry (angry)** " Gogeta opened one of the large pots in the

pottery room and looked inside it for Dende. He felt a tap on his shoulder and glanced up.

" **It's**** going to blow up a volcano** " Mr. Popo shook his head at Gogeta, then led him and Vejitto out of the room.

" **If**** I find a dinosaur in some melting ice, I want to train it ride a ball.** " Dende sleepily stared at himself in

the mirror as he brushed his teeth.

" **Cha****-la Head-Cha-La** " the door to the bathroom burst open, causing the young namekian to almost swallow his

toothbrush.

" **I**** don't care, no matter what happens** " Vejitto and Gogeta stood on either side of Mr. Popo; Son-Grins on their

faces.

" **Cha****-La Head Cha-La** " Dende stared at them incrediously.

" **My**** chest is full of excitement** " each fusion grabbed Dende by each of his arms and dragged him out of the room;

the toothbrush still hanging out the side of the guardian's mouth. Mr. Popo waved goodbye.

" **I'm**** a ball of energy out of control** " Vejitto raced eagerly ahead down the hall while Gogeta followed him

holding Dende by one arm; the young namekian flailing behind him.

" **Cha****-La Head-Cha-La** " they ran past Piccolo. Dende screaming "Help me!!". Piccolo just snickered and went back

in his room.

" **It's**** easier for new dreams to enter an empty head** " the fusions made it back outside where the others were

still looking.

" **Cha****-La Head-Cha-La** " they cheered Vejitto and Gogeta on.

" **By**** a smile's Ultra Z** " the fusions grouped back together with the others so everyone was touching.

" **Today's**** going to be great too ai yai yai yai yai** " Vejitto put his fingers on his forehead and prepared to

teleport.

" **Sparking****!** " and with that, they teleported out of sight.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

**"The Whole World's a Battle Field"**

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" ... " once again, they stood before the burnt forest.

Dende shook his head, regaining his whereabouts. He instantly whipped in the direction of the fusions, " WHAT THE

HECK WAS THAT FOR!? YOU JUST KIDNAPPED ME OUT OF MY OWN BATHROOM!? "

" You're welcome! " Vejitto said cheerfully.

" ...what do you MEA--I'm WELCOME?! Why would I possibly THANK you for what you just did? "

" We dunno. " Gogeta smiled and shrugged, " Because it was fun? "

" You know I never really noticed how completely random our theme-song is. " Bulma thought outloud, folding her

arms.

" Just like us! " Vejitto grinned.

" Bulma, " Dende turned to her, already frazzled, " You're the super-genius-- "

" --yes I am. " she said proudly, enjoying the compliment.

" --why am I here? " Dende groaned, " And couldn't you have just called me instead of having Son Goku's sons kidnap

me. "

" We didn't know it would turn out that way when I agreed to their plan. " Bulma sweatdropped, " Anyway, there was a

large fire that ran throughout this forest. We need you to heal the forest so the animals who lived there can return to their

home. "

Dende smiled, " Sure. Healing plant-life is easy. It's much more basic than healing a person. " he started to slowly

fly upward, " I'm going to need a lot of space though. "

Bulma motioned the others to back away from the forest. Dende flew up several feet above the burnt woodland, then

stuck both his hands downward in the direction and let out a namekian chant. Suddenly a blast of green light exploded from

around Dende's hands and engulfed the entire burnt forest. The burn marks left, the plants started coming back to life, the

trees started re-budding their leaves. Almost a minute later the entire forest was back to normal.

Dende looked proudly on his work, then flew back down to the others, " There you go! Good as new! "

" WOW DENDE!? " Kuririn gawked, " I mean, I knew you could heal things but...WOW. "

Dende laughed, embarassed, " Well I've been doing a lot of practice lately. " he looked around, " Geez, I think I

lost my toothbrush somewhere... " he frowned, " Oh well. " the short namekian turned back to Kuririn, Bulma, and Oolong,

" I'm glad I could help you and the animals. I'll be heading back home now. " he hovered upward.

" Thank you Dende! " Bulma called out after him.

" We could teleport you if you'd like! " Gogeta added.

" NO! No teleporting. I'm fine just flying home, really its not that far. " Dende waved his hands back and forth in

a panic, then blasted off.

" See that, Hiyah! Dende saved your home! " Goten smiled at the purple dragon.

" RAAAH!! " Hiyah screeched, then licked Goten's face again.

" Haha, he's all drooly. " the chibi laughed, " Stop that it tickles! "

Trunks just rolled his eyes.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Meanwhile, deep in Outer Space....

" Turles-sama, according to the probe there are life signs on earth. " a large alien approached another who was

smaller only by a few inches. The 2nd alien had on dark blue saiyajin armor in Raditsu's style, a pink scouter, and a huge

white cape with a floofy part around the neck and a cape length long enough to put Piccolo's cape to shame.

" Impossible, the Earth's the planet that Kakarotto was sent to destroy. " Turles said in a voice that, with the

exception of the evil tone he was using, sounded eeriely familiar. His fuzzy tail unwrapped from around his waist and flicked

about throught the air.

" K--Kakarrotto? " another minion asked.

" Yes, back on my homeplanet, when I was in my early teens, he was just a toddler. A toddler who became semi-famous

around the globe for his unbelievably loud crying. Of course he's probably an adult by now. " Turles explained, " I've heard

rumors throughout the West Galaxy that he was the one who defeated Freeza. Apparently he defeated that Brolli as well. "

" Brolli? Isn't he that guy your King tried attempted to murder at one time? "

" Correct, minion. " Turles smirked.

" Isn't he also looking for Kaka--rrotto? " a third minion spoke up.

" Yes. "

" Shouldn't we try to find and contact him then? "

" NO. " Turles snorted, " Brolli's not my concern. " he smirked, " Besides, I don't think its wise for me to

associate with him for, obvious reasons. " he glanced at himself in the mirror. The large saiyajin turned back to the rounded

window that revealed Earth and smiled musingly, " It's such a beautiful planet, just look at it! "

" Rejoice, Turles-sama! It's like the Earth's been prepared for the Tree of Might! " one of the taller minions patted

Turles on the shoulder.

Turles started to chuckle, then burst into an all-out evil laugh, " Heh-heh-heh-heh..hahahahaBWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA-

HAHAHAHAheeheehee---ah, " he caught the giggle in time and coughed if off, then went back to his evil laugh, " °COUGH°COUGH°, HAHAHAHAHA! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So Goku-san? How's the bath? " Chi-Chi asked. Goku and Goten sat in the semi-newer, larger tub they had bought

after the 26th Tenkaichi Budoukai over 2 years ago.

" It's nice but a lil cold. " Goku happily nodded.

Chi-Chi sniffed the water. Her nose cringed, " Oh man, something stinks in there? " she wafted the smell away.

" Silly Chi-chan, that's why we're in here! To clean off! " Goku laughed.

" TICKLE FIGHT! " Goten lept out of the air and tackled Goku, knocking him underwater along with Goten himself. Goku

tickled the chibi's arms and stomach, Goten tickling Goku's left arm.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped. She noticed something dark and blob-ish moving under the water, " That can't be healthy. " she

grimaced, " Goku-san! " Chi-Chi dunked her arm into the water, trying to grab him only to end up accidentally tickling Goten

instead. Goku mentally giggled at Chi-Chi's arm and watched as Goten quickly resurfaced. The chibi took a huge deep breath.

" °GASP°!! " he gasped for air, then let out a sigh of relief. Goku poked his head above-water seconds later,

" Kaasan that was cheating you didn't tell me you were playing too! " Goten pouted.

" Sorry sweetie. Actually I was trying to tell your Toussan--there's something...not-human, in the water. " she

motioned to the blob moving around at the bottom of the deep bathtub.

Goku stared at it for a moment, then looked back at Chi-Chi, " But I'm not human. "

Chi-Chi twitched, " You know what I mean! "

" Hmm.. " Goku looked back at the blob, then let out a small gasp as it surfaced, then climbed out of the tub in the

form of a scubadiver in a black wet-suit; an oxygen tank on its back.

" What the--?! " Chi-Chi gawked.

" That was random. " Goku glanced over at her.

The scuba-diver ripped off the top of the wet-suit that covered the head, along with the thick goggles, " GREETINGS,

Kakarrotto, Onna and spawn! "

" **VEGGIE****!** " Goku exclaimed, delighted and ready to leap out of the tub and lundge at the smaller saiyajin.

" NO HUGGING! " Vegeta yelped, holding his hands out, " CLOTHES FIRST!!! "

" ... " Goku stood there in the tub, suddenly fully clothed and wearing his orange and blue gi.

" ?! " Vegeta stared at him, bug-eyed, " How DO you do it... " he muttered in disbelief.

" WHEE! " a squeal came out from behind Vegeta and Goku glomped him from that direction, still soggy, " HI Veggie!

We're all so happy to see you! "

" I'm not. " Chi-Chi said flatly while Goten continued to doggie-paddle around in the large tub, making a whirlpool,

" And just WHAT are you DOING in our BATHTUB with GOKU in it CLEANING himself! " she snapped.

" Hey, no need to worry Onna, the goggles are dark and thick enough to keep me from seeing anything I'd rather not

look at, and I could easily sense Kakarrotto's ki so I could move around to avoid both him and the little Kaka-spawn. "

Vegeta explained.

" That does not really explain why Veggie would go scuba-diving in my bathtub. " Goku said, confused as he continued

to hold on to the smaller saiyajin.

" I felt like making a flashy entrance, is that so wrong? " Vegeta said in a mock-innocent tone of voice.

" If its in our bathtub IT IS! " Chi-Chi glared at him. Vegeta smirked back at her.

" RAAAAH! " a voice came cawwing from behind the trio. Chi-Chi looked over her shoulder and let out a shriek, then

nearly fell into the tub backwards.

" AHH! ITS YOU!! "

" Who is that? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow at the purple dragon with unrealistically-small-wings.

" Hiyah! We have not seen you in almost 2 years! How ARE you! " Goku shook hands with the creature.

" RAAArRAARRAHH! "

Goku looked back at Chi-Chi and Vegeta and smiled, " Hiyah says he met up with Goten after Goten and the other

campers saved the forest he lives in! Then, feeling nostalgic for the days when Gohan was a chibi and his close friend,

secretly followed Goten back here. "

" You got all that from "RAAArRAARRAHH!". " Chi-Chi said skeptically.

" I don't even question the way Kakarrotto operates anymore. " Vegeta sweatdropped, then smirked and patted Goku on

the arm, " Hai, Kakay? "

" MMMM! " Goku grabbed and squeezed the wet little ouji tightly against him, " Veggie's my favorite! "

Vegeta's face started to turn bright red, " ...help? " he squeaked out.

" Shouldn't have touched him. " Chi-Chi snickered at Vegeta.

Goku started to rub the Ouji's back, causing him to feel like he was turning into mushy goo inside his wet-suit. "

" It's always nice to see Goku-san in control. " Chi-Chi nodded, then noticed Hiyah watching her and wagging his tail

. She backed away from him and went back over to Goten, " So! Goten....you re-met Hiyah while camping yesterday? "

" Mmm-hmm! He's me and Trunks's new friend! See how he found my house? Trunks and I are gonna teach him how to

'fetch, and rollover, and not to lick Trunks's face'! At least that's sorta what Trunks said! " Goten chirped, " Isn't he

cute? "

Chi-Chi turned to face Hiyah.

" °URRRP°! " the creature burped in her face.

Chi-Chi peeled a piece of apple-skin off her head, " Charming. " she said sarcastically. She looked back at Goten,

" I really don't think we can keep Hiyah here, Goten. He's a wild animal, he belongs in the wild with his own kind. " she

tried to explain.

" Does that mean I'm free to take Kakay back with me to what remains of Bejito-sei? " Vegeta smirked connivingly.

" NO! " Chi-Chi snapped at him, " That's COMPLETELY different and you know it! "

" Just a simple question. " Vegeta chuckled. Goku had stopped hugging and was now standing beside him.

" Kaasan? " Goten asked.

" Yes Goten. "

" Do you just not want me to keep Hiyah cuz you're afraid he'll eat our house? " Goten sniffled.

" Well...not the WHOLE house...more like what's INSIDE the house. " Chi-Chi laughed nervously.

Goten pouted.

" Come on Goten, Hiyah's been to our house before, you know what its like when he stays. He eats our things and

smells up the whole house and I can barely pick him up to drag him outside! " Chi-Chi tried to calmly explain to him, " We

have to let him go. You understand, right? "

" ....hai Kaasan. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °slurp° "

" °slurp° "

" °sip° "

" 103..104..105... "

" ... " Chi-Chi sat at the kitchen table, trying not to explode. Goten was slurping his soup, Hiyah was sitting in

Gohan's seat--slurping his soup, Vegeta was sitting at Goku's seat--neatly shoveling down his soup, and Goku was doing

one-finger pushups on the kitchen floor beside them, " HOW DID THIS HAPPEN?! " she screamed up at the ceiling.

" Well, first you take some chicken-broth and vegetables--chop them up into small, human-bite-sized pieces-- " Vegeta

cooly started.

" YOU KNOW WHAT I'M TALKING ABOUT!! " she shouted at him.

" Ooh, snappy. " the ouji snickered.

" HOW did that THING get into our house and WHY are you still here--and in that, tight, THING! "

" Wetsuit. " Vegeta corrected her.

" YES! THAT! Don't you have a change of clothes! "

" He ate them. " Vegeta lamely pointed to Hiyah.

" RAAAAA—!! °slurp° " Hiyah cawwed for a second, then went back to his soup.

" Though I AM feeling rather bold today. I could go commando... " Vegeta smirked, reaching for the wetsuit's zipper.

" Don't. Even. Try it. " Chi-Chi gritted her teeth at him.

" Hear that Kakay? Onna's forcing me to stay in my wetsuit--I'll catch a terrible cold--possibly the fatal

**pneumonia**. " Vegeta gasped in mock-sadness.

" NO VEGGIE! DON'T DIE! " Goku panicked, " ...117..118..Chi-chan can't you let Veggie change outfits please? " he

begged her.

" Ugh...fine. But he can't have any of YOUR clothes. That would be sick and perverted. " Chi-Chi folded her arms

stubbornly, then watched Vegeta leave the room. She yelped at the wetsuit in a pile on the floor, " Oh my GOD he's walking

through this house NAKED!? "

" Not anymore. "

Chi-Chi turned around to see the ouji wearing one of her usual outfits, " WHAT IS WRONG WITH YOU!? "

" You said not to take Kakarrotto's clothes; and Gohan took all of his with him on the honeymoon; and the chibi

Kaka-spawn isn't nearly as big as me...yet. "

" Gimmie time! " Goten chirped.

" Yes I'm sure you too shall surpass me in height someday. " Vegeta said with some disdain, then grinned, " But Onna

and I are nearly the same size--she's possibly only 2 or 3 inches above me--but still your stuff fits me almost perfectly

Onna! "

Chi-Chi muttered something under her breath.

" Lookin snazzy, little Veggie! " Goku gave Vegeta a thumbs-up, " 122...123... "

" Why THANK YOU. " Vegeta boasted.

" SO! Can I keep Hiyah Dragon? " Goten chimed in.

Chi-Chi took a deep breath, trying to stay calm, " NO! Take him back to the mountains I can't STAND him! "

" RAAAAAH! " Hiyah let out a cry of sadness.

" That's right. I don't like you. " Chi-Chi folded her arms.

Hiyah's bottom lip wobbled, then he took a bite out of the table and chewed it for comfort, staring straight ahead.

Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" Aw, you hurt his feelings. " Vegeta teased her.

" Yeah Chi-chan, can't Hiyah at least stay in Gohan's old room for a while? " Goku asked, stopping his pushups and

plopping himself on the floor.

" NO! "

" ....can't VEGGIE at least stay in Gohan's old room for a while? " Goku asked again.

Chi-Chi looked over at Vegeta; who was still wearing her clothes and grinning wickedly at her, " NO! **ESPECIALLY**

NO! You stay out of this Goku-san! " she pointed at him.

Goku looked down and twiddled this thumbs, " Yes, Chi-chan. "

" °glare° "

Chi-Chi blinked, she looked over to see Vegeta glaring at her, " What's your problem? "

Vegeta sat himself down behind Goku hand put his arms on the larger saiyajin's shoulders, " Kakarrotto's not a child

you know, you shouldn't try to shun him from the conversation. " he smirked at Goku, " Isn't that right, Kakay. " Vegeta

gave a small squeeze. The larger saiyajin's eyes lit up. He grinned, grabbed Vegeta by the waist and flung him up over the

top of his head and onto his lap, then held on tightly.

" Mmmm—— "

" °MMPHmmMPMPH°!? " Vegeta let out muffled helps as he wildly tried to escape the protective hold.

" Hahahaha, you asked for it. " Chi-Chi laughed at the ouji's plight, then turned to Goten, " Now take him back to

the mountains! Our house is no place for that creature. "

" Veggie-san? " Goten blinked, confused.

" NO I---well, yes, him too, but right now let's concentrate on getting Hiyah to leave. "

" But-- "

" °URP°! " Hiyah burped again, this time coughing up part of the kitchen table with it.

" ... " Chi-Chi and Goten stared at him.

" Take him back, NOW! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Goten and Hiyah stood facing each other at the edge of Goten's backyard.

" I guess this is goodbye. "

" ... "

" ... "

" CAW! " Hiyah said.

" ... "

" Wow, he is a true child of Kakarrotto. " Vegeta said as he leaned the side of his head on his arms, staring out

the open window along with Goku and Chi-Chi.

" What does that mean? " Goku blinked at the little ouji.

" It means if he were Gohan--who in mind favors Onna's genetic structure--he probably would have tried to trick that

animal into leaving by now. Instead he's just standing there hoping it'll understand and just part ways with him. " Vegeta

explained.

" Well that's nice. I don't like to trick people. " Goku smiled.

" Maybe we could make it go fetch a slice of meat. " Chi-Chi suggested, then paused, " Goku-san, Hiyah eats meat,

right? "

" He ate the soup, and that had chicken in it. " Vegeta said.

" I'll go cut up some beef. " Chi-Chi headed back to the kitchen, " Hiyah's sneaky but he's usually pretty easy to

trick. "

Goku watched Chi-Chi leave. He looked out at Goten giving Hiyah a goodbye hug, then looked down at Vegeta. Goku let

out a gasp, " I've got an idea! "

" ? " Vegeta bounced back a couple steps from him. Goku hopped out the window and zipped over behind a tree, then

made a motion for Goten to follow him, which the chibi and the dragon did. Vegeta shrugged and ran off after them.

" Now, who wants a nice big juicey slab of beef! " Chi-Chi said teasingly as she left the house with the beef

placed in a small cannon. She blinked to see Hiyah and Goten no longer there, " Huh. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Well Goten, what do you think? " Goku asked excitedly.

" I think, it's a cave! " Goten replied, cheerful.

" Yes it is! " Goku smiled.

Vegeta sweatdropped.

" But not just ANY cave, it's a cave JUST for HIYAH! Look, here's a spot with a blanket, and here's a bowl we can

fill up with meat and chunks of old furniture, and it's so big and the entrance is wide and you can see this spot from the

roof of our house! " Goku went on, explaining the good things about the cave.

" COOL! Hiyah gets his own apartment! " Goten gushed, " Wait'll I tell Trunks! " he bounced up and down, then gave

Goku's leg a quick glomp, " Thank you Toussan!! "

" Heehee, but don't tell your Kaasan! " Goku grinned down at him.

" I promise I won't! " Goten nodded, determined.

Goku looked over at the little ouji beside him, " What do you think, Veggie? Huh? "

The smaller saiyajin had a proud smile on his face, beaming.

" VeggieVeggie? " Goku tilted his head.

" You really **do** impress me when you rebel against Onna like that, Kakarrotto. "

Goku sweatdropped, " Veggie it's not really supposed to be a good thing to do bad things behind Chi-chan's back. I

just felt bad for Goten having to have Hiyah leave the way I feel bad when Veggie has to leave-- "

" --so you felt guilty by association. " Vegeta finished.

" Haha, a little. " Goku said, then turned to Hiyah and grabbed the creature by its head, " Anyways I hope you enjoy

your new home, Hiyah! "

" RAAAH!! " Hiyah roared happily, then licked the side of the larger saiyajin's face.

" Hahaha! Hey Veggie I think he likes me. "

" Better not have him like you 'too' much, we wouldn't want him to think saiyajin are good to eat, now would we? "

Vegeta lightly taunted.

" Oop! " Goku pulled away from Hiyah, who licked his chops, " Ah...no Veggie, I do not think we would. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" So! How does it feel, Puar? " Yamcha grinned as they flew through the air in his brand-new personal skyplane.

" It feels great! " the little blue cat squeaked out, flying around the inside of the vehicle.

" It better, I bought it with a 15 year loan. I spotted it while I was getting that gift for Gohan and Videl with

Kuririn and Juuhachigou a few days ago. It's a top-of-the-line model! "

Puar zoned out after the first sentence, shocked, " I can't believe they actually trusted you that much. "

Yamcha sweatdropped, " Well I've been to the Tenkaichi Budoukai a lot, that makes me kinda famous. " he said, then

smirked, " Everyone'll be so surprised to see me driving THIS. " he proudly patted the steering wheel.

" That's right! " Puar said happily.

" !!! " Yamcha suddenly froze up, along with Puar, " Did...you feel that? "

" Such a large ki. " Puar murmured, then let out a cry as something blasted the back of Yamcha's plane, " AHHH! "

" WHAT WAS THAT?! " Yamcha yelped as he held the steering-wheel tightly, trying to land the plane only to have it

start spiraling out of control.

" I don't know!! "

" PUAR HOLD ON! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Piccolo stood outside on the lookout, " I've felt an unlucky ki for a while... "

Dende walked up to him and smacked him across the arm, then stomped off, annoyed.

Piccolo chuckled, " Someone's still a little "ticked" from this morning, I see. "

" You didn't even try to STOP them! You just stood there and LAUGHED at me!!! " Dende shouted from across the way.

" ... " Piccolo shrugged, " It was amusing. "

" ARG!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" °chuck°! " Turles's 5 minions stood before a large hole in the ground. One of them had just chucked a small seed

into the hole while the others watched.

" Grow up big and strong. " one minion patted the ground.

" Hurry up and grow your fruit. " a second one said, " So Turles-sama can consume it and with its nutritional value

take over the universe! "

" ...why are we talking to the seed again? " the first minion asked.

" Turles-sama says that talking nicely to your plants causes them to grow at a faster rate. "

" Ah. " he said, enlighened.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

A light, musical sound played in the background as Goten and Trunks played with their semi-new friend, Hiyah.

Goten tossed a frisbee into the air. Hiyah ran and jumped up to catch it only to pummel through a tree, knocking it

over. Hiyah sat up and wagged his tail, unhurt.

dl

/dl

Trunks raced Hiyah up and down a hill.

dl

/dl

Goten lifted Hiyah up and tried to plop the large purple dragon onto Kinto'un, who, upon seeing the size of the

creature about to be dropped on him, quickly sped off, causing Hiyah to hit the grass instead. The dragon pouted.

dl

/dl

Goten, Trunks, and Hiyah sat in a semi-circle, playing cards.

" Got any 8's? " Goten asked Hiyah.

" RAAAH! "

" Haha! Go fish! " Trunks laughed at Goten.

dl

/dl

Goten and Trunks finished strapping the safety-pads on Hiyah's arms and legs. Goten plunked the helmet on, then

walked back to Trunks to inspect their work. Hiyah was now properly equipped to go skateboarding. Trunks grinned and whipped

out the skateboard, then lifted Hiyah up and placed him on it.

" ? " Hiyah looked down at the board, then took a step only to cause the skateboard to send him flying down the hill

at a rapid speed. Hiyah tripped over a rock and landed head-first into the Mount Paozu river. Hiyah's left foot twitched.

The boys sweatdropped.

dl

/dl

Goten, Trunks, and Hiyah sat at the river with their feet under-water.

Goten looked over at Hiyah and grinned, then dunked his head under and pulled out a fish with his mouth.

Trunks smirked and followed suit.

Hiyah dunked his head under and yanked it up to reveal he now had a confused Goku sideways in his mouth. The dragon

wagged his tail. Trunks shook his head and sighed. Goten nervously applauded Hiyah.

dl

/dl

Goten dunked the bubble-wand into the container, then pulled it out. He took a deep breath and blew a cascade of

bubbles. Hiyah oohed at the sight. Goten held it out for Trunks, who sweatdropped and shook his hands no. Goten shrugged and

dunked the bubble-wand into the container a second time, then held it up to Hiyah.

Hiyah took his own deep breath, then let out a blast of flames, setting his bubble on fire as it floated up into the

sky.

The chibis stared at the firey bubble with unease as it headed upwards and across the way to where Chi-Chi was

putting out the laundry on the clothesline. The bubble hovered dangerously close to the clothesline directly behind her and

the boys nervously backed up into the forest. Trunks grabbed Hiyah and yanked him back as well just as the bubble landed on

the clothesline and let out a blast of heat. Chi-Chi's eyes widened three times over and she whipped around, letting out a

scream that shook half the mountain.

" °WHEW°! " Trunks wiped the sweat off his brow, then shook his finger at Hiyah, who only tilted his head and licked

Trunks's face. Trunks twitched with disgust and Goten just laughed.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" GOTEN! IT'S DINNERTIME! " Goku called out happily across the lawn.

" OH-KAY! " Goten chirped back. Bulma had called Trunks on his cell and the other chibi had left 15 minutes ago.

Goten glanced at Hiyah, " Bye! See ya later! Let's play again tommorow! " he waved to the dragon and dashed off, " BYE! "

" ... " Hiyah blinked, watching Goten run off into the distance.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Turles adjusted his long flowing cape while he stared out the gigantic rounded window that faced Earth, " I can't

believe that the Earth would be this good for growing the Tree of Might! " he said, mostly to himself, " You know if we

weren't planning to suck the planet dry I'd actually think of setting a base down there once I take over the universe. It's

such a GORGEOUS little blue planet. " he sighed happily, then pouted, " It makes me miss Bejito-sei....Raisin! Lakusei! The

blinds! "

" Hai Turles-sama! " the twin aliens dashed over to the window and pulled down the blinds.

Turles whirled around and folded his arms, Veggie-style, " Hm, and this is all thanks to Kakarrotto for leaving this

planet undamaged. I'll have to thank him in the near future. "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" That's TERRIBLE! " Goku gasped.

Yamcha hung his head sadly as he sat at the Son's kitchen table with Puar, " And I still have to pay off that 15 year

loan! "

Chi-Chi put a cup of coffee down down infront of him.

" Thank you. " Yamcha smiled at her, his nerves shot.

" No problem. Hey did you get any insurance on the plane? They might pay for some of it. " Chi-Chi asked.

" I don't know...I just need to relax. " he sighed, " Sorry I dropped in you guys like this. It was the closest to

where my plane landed, so.. "

" --didn't I just SELL you a car 2 years ago? " Bulma asked, suspicious.

" Haha, well, yeah, but this wan't a car--it was a plane. " Yamcha laughed nervously, " A skyplane; it's like "your

own personal jet for the price of a car". " he quoted the slogan, " You see it all went sort of like this... "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

_:::__" Juuhachigou had just dragged me off your front lawn the other day when she, Kuririn, and I went to continue_

_our__ search for gifts for Gohan and Videl. " Yamcha voiced over the scenes_

_ " We were walking down the street and that's when I spotted it at the car-dealer's; a brand-new,_

_hot-off-the-assembly-line__, bright-red, convertable skyplane! It was sleek, shiny, the most perfect piece of machinery ever_

_created__ for vehicle-usage! it was love at first sight! So I talked to the salesman and he gave me a discount if I would pay_

_over__ the course of 15 years. Since I don't really have that kind of money, I took out the loan. But as I was flying it_

_out__ to show you guys, something exploded in the rear causing Puar and I to go crashing down into the mountain. ":::_

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" And here I am. " Yamcha finished.

Bulma groaned and shook her head, then smirked at him, " Heh, I bet you only bought that thing to pick up girls. "

" AH--NO! Youhavememistaken! " Yamcha blurted out, nervous.

" You're not even together anymore and he still acts like that when you bring up the subject. " Vegeta popped out

from behind Bulma, snickering.

Bulma looked back at him, " Oh hi Vegeta!...why are you wearing Chi-Chi's clothes? "

" Because she wouldn't let me wear Kakarrotto's. "

" ... "

" I don't think it looks half-bad on me considering its women's clothing. "

" Haha! Yeah like that shirt and the pants and shoes! " Yamcha laughed at the memory.

Vegeta stared at him blankly, " What? "

" SHH! " Bulma shhed Yamcha.

" OH! Nothing. " he said then returned to his coffee.

_::What happened?::_ a voice said in Bulma's head.

" ACK! " she yelped, then looked back to see Goku standing there grinning anxiously at her, " Do you and Vegeta have

to keep randomly popping mental messages into my head. " Bulma sweatdropped, _::That outfit Vegeta wore the day you came back_

_"for a day"; it used to be one of my old ones. I sort of...outgre--it shrunk on me in the wash and I liked it so much I_

_didn't__ want to get rid of it so instead I just put it in with Vegeta's clothes one day::_

" AHHH.. " Goku said, enlightened, " Heeheehee. "

" Chi-Chi thanks for your warm hospitality! " Roshi spoke up.

Chi-Chi looked around the room, Roshi, Yamcha, Puar, Bulma, Tenshinhan, Launch, Chaoutzu, Kuririn, Juuhachigou,

Marron, Raditsu, and the fusions had somehow all managed to gather in her kitchen within the past 10 minutes, " Uh,

yeah...don't, mention it. " she looked confused.

" Ah yes, Onna's just known worldwide for her "warm hospitality", aren't you Onna? " Vegeta mocked her.

" Don't test me, Ouji. " Chi-Chi narrowed her eyes, then turned to the others, " As long as you don't get in the way

of Goten's studies you can stay as long as you like. "

" GOTEN'S studies? " Tenshinhan cocked an eyebrow.

" His martial arts studies. You see Goten here is much different than Gohan; psychologically speaking; so Goku-san

and I are training him. " Chi-Chi explained.

" °Cough°chibi Kakarrotto°Cough° " Vegeta coughed, standing next to Bulma. Bulma sweatdropped and looked back at

Goten, who was Son-grinning at them.

" Ah, I see. "

" I'm a great tutor! Let me teach him! " Yamcha spoke up.

" Haha, °bop° " Chi-Chi lightly bopped him on the head with a wooden spoon, " That's what I'm worried about the most!

...well, maybe not the MOST-- " she sent a small glare over in Vegeta's direction. The ouji had slinked over to Goku and

was now leaning on Goku from behind. Vegeta waved sinisterly at her, " --but at least worried to some point of extent. "

" RAAAAAAAAH! " a voice cawwed from the open kitchen window.

" It's Hiyah Dragon! Hiya Hiyah! " Goten cheered.

" GOTEN! What's he still DOING here! " Chi-Chi felt a vein bulge on her forehead as she stuck her arm out behind her,

pointing at the creature. Hiyah reached out with his mouth and bit off the end of Chi-Chi's wooden spoon. She blinked and

held the remainder of the spoon out infront of her, then smacked Hiyah over the head with with; unfortunately not doing

much damage to the creature's thick skull.

" Well... " Goten trailed off innocently.

" Let him keep it. "

Chi-Chi instantly turned her attention to Goku, who's eyes widened in fright at what he'd blurted out. The large

saiyajin pulled his fists up over his mouth, " Goku-san, are you taking Goten's side against me? "

" N--no, it's not that... "

" Don't let Onna talk down to you like that, Kakay. " Vegeta, still semi-hugging the larger saiyajin from behind,

whispered into his ear, " Your opinion is just as important as anyone else's in this room, and I for one respect your

Kaka-thoughts and ideas. "

Goku felt his cheeks turn pink, " ...Veggie. "

" What he saying to you! " Chi-Chi demanded of Goku while sending death-glares at the smirking little ouji.

" Nice things. " Goku nodded, his entire face starting to flush, " Veggie's so nice to me... "

" Hm.. " Chi-Chi watched him for a moment, then looked back at Goten, who turned to Hiyah.

" Uh... " Goten blinked, then hopped off his chair and tried to push Hiyah's head back out the window, " Hiyah!

Kaasan says you're not allowed in here. Go back to your cave. "

" What CAVE? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow.

Goku looked away and shifted a bit.

" Ah, the cave. You know how bears live in caves...dragons live in caves too. I read it in, one of Gohan's biology

books! " Goten made up, grinning.

" He's got a spark of non-kaka-related intellegence afterall. " Vegeta murmured to himself.

" Oh. Well, the point is we have guests! Now take him back! " Chi-Chi nodded.

" Can I bring him back when we don't have any guests? "

" ...what do you think? "

" Yes? "

Chi-Chi sighed, " Just, take him back to his cave. "

" Oh-kay! " Goten nodded, then hopped out the window and started to drag the unwilling Hiyah off his front lawn,

" Hiyah, it's time for you to go back to your cave. "

" CAAWW! "

" No you can't stay here because Kaasan says so! "

" CAAWW! "

" Because Kaasan's in charge and I'm not. "

" CAAWW! "

" BECAUSE she's my Kaasan and that makes her older and wiser than I am. "

" CAAWW! "

" Because she is! "

" Just push him! " Chi-Chi called from the open window, " Or fly him back there. "

" Hmm. " Goten turned back to Hiyah, then turned to push him only to fall onto his stomach instead. Goten blinked.

He sat up to see Hiyah already flying off into the distance, " Oh. Hey Kaasan I did it! " Goten exclaimed, proud of himself.

Chi-Chi sighed, " He just wants to play. "

" Something doesn't seem right. " Goku said.

Chi-Chi looked over and nearly hit the ground to see Vegeta had taken Goku's seat and now had the larger, and

blushing, saiyajin on his lap, " WHAT ARE YOU DOING!? "

" Consoling Kakay in his time of need. " Vegeta smirked at her, then patted Goku's stomach, " Is that so wrong. "

" Oop! " Goku let out a little squeak, " Veggie makes me feel better, Chi-chan. "

" I'm sure he does. " Chi-Chi said flatly, " NOW GET OFF HIS LAP! YOU DON'T BELONG THERE! "

" Who are you to say where Kakay does and does not belong? " Vegeta taunted her.

" OOOH! " Chi-Chi looked over at where Bulma was, " WELL?! "

" Ah, I sorta feel slightly better when I know Vegeta's in control of these situations; as opposed to Son-kun. "

Bulma laughed nervously.

" See, Bulma has faith in me. " Vegeta said, " And my ability to keep those in my kingdom, content. "

_::GOKU!::_ a voice shouted from above.

" Huh? " Goku blinked.

" Eh? " Vegeta looked upward.

" Kaio-sama. " he recognized the voice.

_::Goku, something terrible's going on!::_

" We know THAT! It's going on in this chair over here right now! " Chi-Chi ranted, pointing to Goku and Vegeta.

_::That's, not it::_ Kaio-sama sweatdropped.

" What do you mean!? " Goku gasped, starting to worry.

_::A terrible tree called the Tree of Might has spread its roots all over the Earth::_

" An evil TREE? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow, imagining one of the trees on his front lawn hissing at him, then

grabbing and eating a random car passing by.

_::Only the kais are allowed to eat the fruit of that tree!! Once a Tree of Might spreads its roots it sucks all the_

_life__ out of the soil; it dries up all the plants on the planet and changes the whole globe into a desert. It's said that not_

_even__ a blade of grass will grow for hundreds of years!!::_ Kaio-sama explained.

" What do you mean!? " Goku gasped again.

" You said that already. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

_::I mean that once it spreads its roots it's too late. It takes all of the life from the planet and changes the_

_planet__ into a desert!::_

The group froze in place.

" B--but what about our Earth? " Goku asked.

Kaio-sama sighed, _::I'm__ sorry, but it's too late for your planet::_

Goku hopped off his seat and onto the ground, " I don't believe you!! It can't be true!! " he exclaimed, worried.

Raditsu groaned, " Man, just when I was starting to LIKE living here too. " he slumped back in one of the kitchen

chairs.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" Only a little longer until it starts to bear fruit. " one of the minions said as they stood watch on the ship.

" After we eat the fruit after the tree's sucked up this much energy, we should get a lot stronger. " the second one

added.

" The Turles Corps will be able to stop worrying about anyone else. " the third laughed.

" Even Brolli will be easy to defeat! " the fourth chimed in.

" And Turles-sama will become the Ruler of the Universe!! " the second pumped his fist in the air.

" And it's all thanks to the fruit of the Tree of Might! " the first said.

" No, " Turles walked up to them, and smirked, " It's all thanks to Kakarrotto! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" The tree will destroy all plant life? " Bulma gawked.

" And suck up all the water!!? " Yamcha said, taking a quick glance at his cup of coffee.

Goku folded his arms in thought, " I don't know... "

" But is it really too late after that tree sprouts? " Oolong pointed out.

" If we all work together we should be able to destroy that tree! " Goku suddenly piped up.

" Yeah! That's it Kakarrotto, be confident in yourself! " Vegeta cheered him on, then zipped over to Bulma, " By the

way if I'm going to head into battle I could really use a change of clothes-- "

Bulma tossed a capsule into the air, " Way ahead of ya. " she smirked. Another one of Vegeta's training outfits

popped up, along with the white gloves and boots.

" Thank you! " Vegeta told her, then grabbed his clothes and left the room to change. He returned a moment later

wearing his usual blue tank-top and pants. Vegeta adjusted his gloves, " Ah, I feel like me. "

" God knows where he tossed my clothes. " Chi-Chi grimaced.

" Everyone with me? " Goku asked.

" You're right ototochan! " Raditsu said, " I'm with ya! "

" Us to, Toussan! " Vejitto pumped his fist in the air.

" We will help you save Earth to the end, Kaasan! " Gogeta cheered.

Vegeta put a hand on Goku's shoulder, " And I'm certainly with you, Kakarrotto. " he smirked. Chi-Chi glared at the

ouji out of the corner of the room.

" Alright then! " Goku grinned, " Let's go stop that tree!! "

* * *

* * *

5:28 PM 7/22/2004

END OF PART ONE!

Chuquita: Yup! That that it is!

Goku: Heehee.

Chuquita: I'm very VERY happy with how this one's turning out.

Vegeta: I'm guessing we come face-to-face with the "evil" type-3 saiyajin in part 2.

Chuquita: Yes you do! Part 1 only gives us a lil glimpse of him; but in part 2 we actually get to see him interacting with

you two and the other saiyajins.

Vegeta: (looks up) So you-know-who is also alive and well also?

Goku: (narrows his eyes dangerously) The big meanie...

Chuquita: Well, yeah; but everyone's known for a couple fics that I'm eventually planning on having him come back. BUT it

won't be in this fic! His name was just mentioned in this.

Vegeta: Ah... (pauses) (looks up to see Goku looming as if preparing to protectively glomp) (laughs nervously) You heard what

she said, right? Brolli's **NOT** in this fic.

Goku: (blinks) Oh. (plops back down in his chair like nothing happened)

Chuquita: (to audiance) For those wondering about Gohan--who was the chibi in the actual movie--he'll be back in the next

fic for the 27th Tenkaichi Budoukai.

Vegeta: He's certainly missed a lot since we last saw him.

Goku: (happily) Well then Veggie and I will just fill Gohan in when he returns!

Chuquita: Also; I think this part was cut out of CN's showing of the movie; that musical montage where Gohan and the others

search for the dragonballs with the theme-song playing is actually in the movie.

Goku: Yup!

Chuquita: See you next week everybody! (waves goodbye)

Goku: Byebye!!


	2. Goku VS Turles! Type3 Battle!

10:07 PM 7/23/2004

E-mail:

By: Chuquita

Quote of the Week: -_from dbz movie 3 "The Ultimate Decisive Battle for Earth"_

_Gohan: Not bad._

_Turles: You should live the life of a Saiyajin!_

_Turles: Otherwise you're wasting that beautiful tail of yours._

_Turles: Let me show you how to use it._

_Turles: So that you can use it as you will!!_

dl 

/dl

Chuey's Corner:

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) He certainly loves his tails.

Goku: (pats his own tail and rubs it) Heehee_——_

Chuquita: (happily) Welcome to Part 2!

Goku: That it is!

Chuquita: I find it strange that Turles knew Veggie's fake-moon attack.

Vegeta: You can't recall what the attack was named, could you?

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Not really; I do remember the whole "burst and come forth" thing though.

Vegeta: Ah.

Chuquita: Do you remember?

Vegeta: ...I, uh, don't think it really had a name.

Chuquita: (grins) Or maybe you don't remember either?

Vegeta: OF COURSE I WOULD! If it had had I name I certainly would know it. But apparently it does not. Anyway; many saiyajin

knew how to perform that attack incase they needed their oozaru or compact oozaru forms in an emergency. Although Turles

almost getting worried about accidentally transforming himself leads met believe that he, like Kakarrotto, cannot fully

control himself in oozaru form.

Goku: I could control myself if Veggie ever decided to teach me.

Vegeta: (looks over at him)

Goku: :)

Vegeta: I, don't know. To tell the truth not much was ever really documented on type-3 saiyajin because their mysterious

mushy powers.

Goku: :)

Vegeta: Like that. (points to Goku)

Goku: ?

Chuquita: Well in this chapter you guys actually get to "meet" Turles. And yes I'm keeping him alive....but I'm not

completely sure if I'll send him directly back into space or wait a few stories for him to heal from his injuries and then

send him back.

Vegeta: It's the whole "he-looks-like-Kakarrotto" thing, or the "Kakarrotto-looks-like-him" thing, isn't it?

Chuquita: Partially.

Vegeta: I find it extremely ironic how TWO type-3 saiyajin ended up surviving.

Chuquita: And one enjoys liquor while the other likes fish.

Goku: (w/fish in his mouth, wags his tail) Want some? (holds up a bucketful)

Vegeta: No thanks!

Goku: Candy? (holds up chocolate)

Vegeta: Yes please. (easily takes the chocolate from Goku)

Goku: (swallows) (chirps) Veggie likes his candy!

Vegeta: (to Chu) Actually fish were very common to find on Bejito-sei, it's likely that the "Evil Kakarrotto" enjoys them

as well.

Chuquita: Ah..

Goku: Maybe we could keep the "evil" me around to watch the Budoukai while he gets better!

Chuquita: Maybe. OH! And for those who have gameboys, the new dbz game is really fun! You can fly, teleport behind and

around people, and the alternate storylines are great!

Vegeta: (grins wickedly) I very much prefer mine....with the exception of Kakarrotto dying and all.

Goku: (sniffles) That was a sad non-existent day.

Chuquita: (holds up game) In Veggie's alternate storyline, Freeza kills Goku instead of Veggie. Seeing Goku killed causes

Veggie to go ssj and he destroys Freeza and gets himself and Kuririn and the gang off Planet Namek before it explodes. Then

when Freeza returns to Earth in cyborg form, Veggie kills him and after THAT is confronted with Mirai.

Vegeta: (muses) As it should have been. (snorts, annoyed) I was enslaved by Freeza for 20 years! He personally killed my

Toussan on his rescue mission to save me! And THEN destroyed my planet where my Kaasan and relatives and subjects were!

I SHOULD have been the one to kill him! (stares at Goku)

Goku: (sweatdrops) Veggie I did not kill Freeza, that was Mirai.

Vegeta: I know. But Mirai's not here right now. (continues to stare)

Chuquita: Anyway, after Veggie hears of the androids he decides to stay those 3 years. Chibi Trunks isn't mentioned. Veggie

beats Cell with help from Mirai. 7 years pass, Goku comes back for the day, Veggie goes Majin, fights Goku, knocks him

unconscious, fights Fat Buu...

Vegeta: AND?

Chuquita: (grins) ...that's as far as I've gotten on the game!

Vegeta: WAHH! (falls over)

Chuquita: (laughs nervously) Hahaha....ah, I'll tell you how it ends Veggie, just wait til I beat it.

Goku: (picks Veggie back up) (smiles) Yeah lil Veggie, its not like you can save the game after each scene.

Chuquita: Which I find as the game's sole flaw. (glares at non-savable ability) It won't save until after you beat the whole

storyline. Which is HARD! My arm was so sore after beating Cell that I didn't have it in me to fight Goku and I barely beat

him. By the time I got to Fat Buu it was so late at night I just gave up and went to sleep.

Vegeta: I wouldn't have given up.

Chuquita: YOU would've played until sunrise or Goku decided to knock YOU out so you could get some sleep.

Vegeta: (looks at Goku)

Goku: (smiles warmly at Veggie)

Vegeta: (cheeks flush) I....don't really like the idea of him knocking me out and doing things with my unconscious body.

Goku: Veggie's all heavy and limp unconscious anyway.

Vegeta: What?! How do you know this!?

Goku: I luv u Veggie!

Vegeta: ...

Chuquita: Here's Part 2!

dl

/dl

Summary: The earth is being attacked by a mysterious tree planted by the 'evil' type-3 saiyajin, Turles. Will Goku, Veggie, and the others be able to defeat Turles and his minions before the planet's sucked dry? Is Turles really 'that' evil? And what happens when a piece of the fruit of the kais happens to fall into unexpected hands? Find out!

dl

/dl

**Part 2 Chapter Titles: Volunteer? l The Evil Tree and the Evil Type-3 Saiyajin behind it l Introductions l FIGHT! l Goten's tail l "Evil doesn't hug" l The end of the minions l Full of vitamin C l Climbing the tree l SSJ3 Son-kun to the rescue! l Veggie's ingenius plot l Don't eat THAT! l NOW what'll we do with him? l Broken arm l One more saiyajin.**

Vegeta: (grinning) Heh, you actually spell-checked it this time.

Chuquita: (sweatdrops) Shush.

* * *

* * *

" Oh-kay! People who are coming with me to fight the evil tree, raise your hands! " Goku said excitedly.

Vegeta, Raditsu, Vejitto, Gogeta, and Goten raised their hands.

" Goten, you can't go. " Chi-Chi looked down at him.

The chibi's eyes widened, " But, but, I'm not Gohan! "

" Yeah Onna, he doesn't have anything up there to lose. " the ouji pointed to his own noggin.

Chi-Chi twitched, annoyed, " Now you see here! Goten is just as smart as Gohan is! He just--processes information in

a different way! "

" He processes it like Kakarrotto. " Vegeta motioned to Goku, who was standing there smiling contently.

" Well, yes, but you didn't let me finish from before! " she said, then plopped a hand on Goten's head, " Goten CAN

go, if I get to go with him. "

" Chi-chan, come with us? " Goku looked surprised.

" Are you sure about that, Chi-Chi? " Kuririn asked. She sent a death-glare at him, " N--not that I'm complaining, or

insinuating anything, but-- "

" --why aren't YOU going? " she asked him.

" Well ah, it's kinda obvious. I'm pretty much retired, Yamcha plays non-martial-arts-related sports now, and

Tenshinhan and Chaoutzu aren't nearly as strong as those 5. " he pointed to the saiyajins.

" You don't need to rub it in. " Tenshinhan muttered, folding his arms.

" I don't feel like going on an 'adventure' with them. " Juuhachigou said flatly, pointing to the grinning Goku and

grinning fusions.

Chi-Chi sighed, " Everyone has an excuse. " she paused and glanced at Bulma.

Bulma sweatdropped, " Don't look at me! I'm a genius, not a warrior! "

" Well I am, sort of, so I'm going! " Chi-Chi nodded, " To make sure Goten's safe and to keep an eye on Goku and the

Ouji. "

" Still a little paranoid from Kakarrotto's wish the other day, I see. " Vegeta smirked.

" Not at all! " she huffed, then folded her arms, " I simply don't trust you. "

Vegeta sweatdropped, then blinked as Goku picked the little ouji up.

" Now off we go!! "

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

" WOW....that, is a BIG tree. " Vegeta murmured in shock as the group stared up at the tree of might.

" It is "mighty" alright. " Goku blinked.

" I wonder if that's what caused the fire. Our campsite was nearby here. " Vejitto looked around.

" Do you think the tree can cause fires? " Gogeta gasped at the thought.

" Of course it can't! It's a TREE! " Chi-Chi explained, " Albeit a very LARGE one, but still a tree nonetheless. "

" It does look SIMILAR to the trees on Kaioshin-Kai. " Goku nodded, thinking back to the planet he and Vegeta had

fought Kid Buu on. The large saiyajin struck the pose needed for one of his favorite techniques, " Everybody ready? "

The others prepared to launch their own blasts.

" KA.....MEH....HA....MEH...HAAAAAAAAA! " a kamehameha wave blasted out from Goku, Chi-Chi, and Goten's hands.

" GALIC GUN!!! "

" BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA! "

" BIG BANG KAMEHAMEHA! "

" HAAAAAAAAAAA! " Raditsu let loose his own attack as well, _::I'm__ going to need to name that one...::_

he sweatdropped.

The multiple blasts hit the tree with tremendous force and left a large gash in one spot of the trunk.

Goku gawked at the effects on the tree, " That's...IT? "

" Pathetic.. " Vegeta muttered in disbelief, embarrassed. He paused and smirked, " But at ssj2-- "

" NO! Veggie we can't! " Goku stopped Vegeta before he could transform.

" Why not? "

" Veggie if we were to attack the tree again in our ssj forms we could very well destroy the planet! Or at least a

big chunk of it! " the larger saiyajin explained.

" Ototochan's right. " Raditsu sighed, " It'd be way too much power for it to take. The blast would either cause the

tree to give way and crash onto the planet, or it would go straight through the tree and directly into Earth itself. "

" Hmm.. " Vegeta twitched, frustrated.

" HAHAHA! No one can destroy the Tree of Might! "

The group looked over to see 5 space-aliens standing before the tree.

Vegeta quickly surveyed them, " Hairy, mullet, mechanical, twins. "

" What? " Chi-Chi cocked an eyebrow at him.

" Just observing. " Vegeta smirked back.

" Why are they wearing saiyajin armor, that doesn't make sense. " Raditsu whispered to Vegeta.

" They're possibly former employees of Freeza. " the ouji whispered back, " He had everyone wear our armor at one

point. "

" HA! Don't make us laugh! " "hairy" said, " That Freeza guy was nothing compared to OUR leader! "

" He is a formidable fighter. " one of the purple twins said.

" And a genius beyond all bounds. " the second one added.

" Presenting our current leader-- " "mullet".

" --and your universe's future one-- " "mechanical".

" TURLES-SAMA! " they all parted and bowed as a figure walked past them and hovered in the air.

Vegeta gawked at the figure. A saiyajin. Another type-3 saiyajin. He watched the saiyajin's furry tail flick about

in the air, then smirked and remarked to Goku, " Hey Kakarrotto, it's your evil twin. " he joked.

" ? " Goku tilted his head.

Turles flew over to the group. He held out his hand to shake Vegeta's, " Vegeta-san. "

" Hello. " Vegeta shook his hand and sweatdropped.

Turles nodded to Raditsu, " Raditsu. "

" He knows me too? "

He then walked up to Goku, " Kakarrotto. "

" Are you really my evil twin? " Goku asked.

Vegeta slapped himself on the forehead.

" No, but I AM a type-3 saiyajin peasant, like yourself. " Turles replied, " And I'm much older. A few years older

than Raditsu, I think. " he glanced over at him.

" Hear that, you're no longer the oldest living saiyajin. " Vegeta smirked at him.

" I feel mildly relieved. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

Turles continued onward to Chi-Chi, then bowed slightly, " I'm evilly pleased to meet you. "

" I'm not a saiyajin. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

" ...oh. In that case, hello. " Turles waved to her and walked over to Goten. Chi-Chi sweatdropped. Turles looked

down at Goten, " Kakarrotto's, son? "

" Yup! My name's Goten! " he chirped.

" Go-ten? " Turles blinked.

Goku leaned over towards Vegeta, " I don't get it, Veggie. If mine sounds like carrots and niichan's is radishes and

you're vegetables then what is he? "

" Ah----I don't know. " Vegeta stubbornly pouted, embarrassed.

" I wonder how he avoided dying in the planet's explosion AND being enslaved by Freeza. " Raditsu folded his arms.

" HEE_——_ " Turles grinned, then quickly coughed it off and smirked instead, " Heh. Freeza didn't allow type-3 saiyajin

in his army because he feared our magical powers; at least--those of the type-3 saiyajin living in the villages. "

" You're from one of those villages outside the city? " Vegeta cocked an eyebrow.

" Of course I am. Infact I met both of you at one point. " Turles nodded, " The adults captured Raditsu and

Kakarrotto's father on an accidental visit there; his family along with yours came to save him. "

Raditsu thought back, then gawked, " THAT village?! You're from THAT one? Where they transformed all the criminals

Vegeta's parents sent there into type-3 saiyajin like themselves! "

" Wait, WHAT?! " Vegeta gawked.

" I didn't expect Vegeta-san to remember it, he was only 2. " Turles said, " But he got such a BIG audience if I

remember correctly. A lot of my fellow-villagers came to watch him. "

Vegeta grabbed Raditsu by the dark maroon gi, " Waitaminute, I was in a villageful of type-3 saiyajin when I was

TWO!? "

" It was just for a little while. " Raditsu shrugged, " We had to save my Toussan. Besides, they liked you, you

liked them---psychologically speaking, that may be why you chose Kakarrotto as your favorite chibi 3 years later when he was

born. "

" You mean my entire obsession/platonic-desires with Kakarrotto were born of some subconscious childish thought that

type-3 saiyajin = good, fun, comfort, and all-around merriment? "

" I dunno. " Raditsu blinked.

Vegeta looked back at Goku, who smiled warmly at him and wagged his tail. The little ouji felt his cheeks flush red,

" Ah, hahaha. " he laughed nervously, then zipped over to Turles, " Do type-3 saiyajin REALLY have the power to transform

other saiyajin into their own? " he asked suspiciously.

" Of course we do. " Turles nodded, then smirked, " It's one of our more "evil" powers; however there's a long list

of rituals involved so it takes a few days. " he then added, " It has to do with our germs. " he held out a small red blob

he had picked off his shoulder.

" Dear God they look exactly like Kakarrotto's... " Vegeta muttered in disbelief.

" Heeheehee! " the germ giggled.

Turles twitched, embarrassed, " Baka germs....EVIL DOESN'T GIGGLE! "

The germs only purred in response and cuddled closer.

Turles sighed, " Alright, now that the formalities are over with, LET US FIGHT! "

" WAIT! " Chi-Chi held her hand up.

" Yes? "

" Aren't you even going to tell us WHY you are evil? I mean, at least the Ouji here has a REASON. " she motioned to

Vegeta.

" One day, about a year before Freeza destroyed Bejito-sei, I randomly decided to become evil. And so, I left my

little village and planet behind to make a name for myself. However, once my home was destroyed I no longer had anyone to

prove my evilness to, so I decided to simply continue causing mayhem throughout the universe before discovering the legend

of the Tree of Might and enlisting several minions to do my bidding. " Turles explained.

" Judging by your tan I'd say you just came from the West Galaxy, myself. " Vegeta pointed out, " The suns in that

system are the only ones who cause that particular tan. "

" Very good, Vegeta-san! I'm impressed. " Turles said, " And as much as I do respect you; both with being our ruler

and for surviving being enslaved by Freeza; I'm evil, and so I must destroy this planet's plantlife for my own evil

benefit! "

" But what would you gain by doing something like that? " Vejitto asked.

Turles blinked at the fusions for a moment, then looked over at Vegeta and Goku. He shook his head, " I have quite a

lot to gain by that, actually. You see the tree of might produces a special ki fruit. Once eaten, the fruit multiplies your

power level many times over! THAT is what I'm really after! Once I devour such food I shall become strong enough to take

over the ENTIRE universe! " he pumped his fists in the air.

" ...you're going to take over the universe...by eating FOOD. " Vegeta stared in disbelief.

" YES I am! " Turles said proudly.

" ... "

" And THAT is why I cannot let you destroy this tree! MINIONS! " Turles whipped off his huge cape and pointed to

them, " ATTACK! "

" RAA! " Turles's five minions ran screaming at the saiyajin, demi-saiyajin, and Chi-Chi. Goku, Vegeta, Raditsu,

Vejitto, Gogeta, and Goten all burst into ssj. Turles eyes widened at the sight.

" HA! " Raditsu landed a kick to 'hairy's back. He felt two ki's whiz past him. The two small purple aliens were

heading straight for Goten. The chibi gasped only to have two figures appear between him and the twins.

" ? " the twins stared upward to see the fusions grinning down at him.

" It's not very nice to pick on little kids ya know! " Gogeta shook his finger at them, then landed a punch to one of

the twins jaw while Vejitto grabbed the other twin with his tail and flung him into the tree.

" HAAAAA! " 'mechanical' sent a blast at Vejitto and Gogeta's backs, they dodged it and blasted off to fight him.

" Heh-heh-heh-heh-heh. " 'mullet' stood in a stare-down with Chi-Chi, who cracked her knuckles.

" Allow me to take out some of my pent-up frustration on you. " she smirked.

" Haha! Goodluck, lady. " he laughed at her.

" KAIO-KEN! " Chi-Chi shouted as a red aura exploded around her. She lundged at the alien, then disappeared at the

last second. He blinked and felt something trip him only to yank him into a headlock. Chi-Chi held a ball of ki infront of

his neck and let it blow up in his face.

" Amazing...every saiyajin or person related-to on this planet has a achieved the level of the densetsu legend. "

Turles murmured in shock as he climbed the tree of might. He grinned, " By that logic if I eat one of these fruits I should

be able to become a densetsu instantaneously! " he looked around the tree, then frowned when he saw it hadn't produced any

produce yet. Turles glanced down to see Goten wandering around while the adults fought his minions, " Hmm. " Turles hopped

off the tree and flew behind the chibi, " Hey kid! "

" Toussan? " Goten blinked, then looked up to see Turles, " Eep! " he whipped around and struck a fighting pose,

" Hn... "

" Hey, no need to be mean to me. You're Kakarrotto and that woman's son, right? " he watched as Goku and Chi-Chi

fought one of the aliens.

" My kaasan's name is Chi-Chi. " Goten corrected him.

" Ah, oh-kay. Kakarrotto and Chi-Chi's son. " he nodded.

" Why do you look so much like my toussan? "

" That's because we're both type-3 saiyajin. There were many of us on Bejito-sei, so it's not odd that we look so

much alike. "

" Or sound. " Goten smiled.

" Yes, only I have a darker overtone to my voice because I'm an "evil" type-3 saiyajin. "

" Ahh.. "

Turles pressed a button on his scouter, he gasped at the number that appeared on it, " WOW....you're definitely

part saiyajin, your power-level's so big the scouter can't even fully register it! "

Goten powered down, watching him curiously.

" Don't you want to join me kid? You can do whatever you want in space! You can destroy any planet you want.

Eat great food, get drunk on great liquor! There's no life better than that!! " Turles boasted.

" I thought destroying planets was bad....and I'm not allowed to drink alcoholic beverages til I'm 21. " Goten said

as if from memory.

" Mm.. " the larger saiyajin pouted, " Don't do that. There aren't that many of us saiyajin left. We should get

along. "

" We do get along; Toussan and Veggie-san and Uncle Raditsu...and my half-niichans Vejitto and Gogeta. " Goten

rattled off the names.

" Are they the only other saiyajins on this planet? " Turles asked him.

" Mmmm...yup! " Goten chirped, " Except for niichan and Trunks and Bura and Mirai and me; but we're all demi-saiyajin

, not full ones. "

" Oh. Only 6 of us left altogether..._::7 if I include that Brolli guy::_. " Turles sighed, " Ironic. Not a single

female saiyajin survived...but hey if you exist that means that the people of this planet can actually breed with saiyajin! "

he patted Goten on the head, " Very few species can successfully have children with saiyajin, ya know. We have a very rare

genetic structure! You're very lucky! "

" Heehee! " Goten laughed.

" Anyway this green planet will soon become a red desert, you should come with me! " Turles grinned and pointed out,

then smirked " Or would you rather die now? "

" ? " Goten only tilted his head at him in confusion.

" °Beep°beep°beep°beep°! " Turles's scouter beeped, " A large power-level, coming closer. "

" °FWOOOSH°! " the sound of a large cape swaying in the breeze appeared. Turles looked up to see Piccolo hovering

nearby.

" Who is that... "

" That's Piccolo! " Goten pointed to him.

" Dende told me of an evil saiyajin attacking the planet along with a gigantic tree. You must be him. " Piccolo

said to Turles.

Turles quickly grabbed Goten under the arm, " Heh, impressive cape you got there, but it's nothing compared to mine!

"

Piccolo pulled a double-take to see Turles cape now suddenly back on him. He gawked at the sheer length of it, " You

got to be kidding me!? "

" And so is your strength. You are good, but its nothing to brag about. " the large saiyajin shrugged.

" Let go of Goten! " Piccolo warned him.

" I'm going to have to refuse! " Turles said with a huff.

Piccolo sweatdropped at him, " You're just like Son. "

" Only evil. " Turles corrected him.

" Yes. "Only evil". " Piccolo said flatly, then shot his arm out in a stretchy, rubbery way while he himself stood

still. Piccolo's arm reached Turles and punched him in the face, causing him to drop Goten and grab his head in mild pain.

" Goten, are you oh-kay? " Piccolo asked him.

" WOW! That thing you did with your arm was so cool, Piccolo! " Goten hopped to his feet. Piccolo sweatdropped.

The chibi grabbed the arm Piccolo had just super-stretched and tried to stretch it himself, " How did you do that can you

teach ME how to do that? "

" I guess this means you're oh-kay. " the tall namekian said dryly.

" MINION! " Turles cried out.

" Eh? " Piccolo blinked, then felt a kick to his head and backed up. 'Mechanical' laughed at him. Piccolo growled and

attacked him with a maseko-ha.

Turles rubbed his cheek, then hovered back over to Goten, " You should live the life of a saiyajin! " he patted Goten

on the back. The chibi let out a yelp as he felt something spike out of his back.

" OWW! " Goten yelped. He looked over his shoulder and gasped.

" Otherwise you're wasting that beautiful tail of yours. "

Goten's tail flicked about in the air. The chibi laughed, " Haha! "

_::My name's Chibiko!::_ Goten's tail introduced itself.

" **HI** Chibiko! " Goten gushed, then gave the tail a hug while the furry appendage squirmed about, " I've never had a

tail before! Wait'll toussan and kaasan and niichan see YOU! And Trunks! OOH! Trunks'll be so JEALOUS! " he giggled at the

thought.

Turles picked Goten back up, " Let me show you how to use it, so that you can use it as you will!! " he formed a

ball of ki in his free hand, " Do you know what this is? "

" A ball of ki! " Goten guessed.

" Well...yes, but not right now. Right now, it's the MOON! "

" OHHHhhhhh... " the demi-saiyajin said, enlightened.

" Spring forth and grow bright!! " Turles chucked the ki into the air, causing it to burst into what looked like a

second moon.

" He's created a moon! EVERYONE DUCK! " Vegeta shouted. Simultaneously all the saiyajin flopped onto the ground,

covering their eyes. Their tails, feeling the warmth of the fake moon, started to sway in unison.

Chi-Chi watched the swaying tails, " ...creepy. " she turned to Turles and gasped, " Goten has a TAIL!? "

" WHAT?! " Goku almost looked up, " GOTEN! DON'T LOOK AT THE MOON! "

" Huh? " Goten blinked, then let out a yelp as Turles turned the chibi's head upwards to face the fake moon. Goten

tried to squint his eyes shut only to have Turles hold them open, " Ohh..oh oh... " the demi-saiyajin started to sprout fur.

Chi-Chi looked around, then ran headlong at Turles and knocked him out of the way just intime to see Goten burst into oozaru

form and start to grow.

" WHAT'S WRONG WITH YOU! HE CAN'T CONTROL HIMSELF IN OOZARU FORM! " she snapped, then lightly backed away as Goten

let out a roar. Chi-Chi grabbed Turles by the collar and smirked evilly, " And I have a feeling you can't either; or else

you would've transformed yourself too to cause more damage. "

" Correct Onna, it takes years of training with fellow saiyajin to learn to control yourself in oozaru form. "

Chi-Chi and Turles looked over to see Vegeta standing there wearing a pair of thick sunglasses.

" ... " Chi-Chi stared at him blandly.

" RRRRRRROAAAAAAAAR!! " Goten roared and stomped around in a circle.

" Yes? "

" Where did you get those?! "

" There. " Vegeta pointed to Vejitto and Gogeta, who were currently handing out sunglasses to the other saiyajins as

well.

" Yeah, ah, Vegeta-san, there's something I've been meaning to ask you. " Turles motioned to the fusions, " Are they

really your and--I mean, I know you LIKE us type-3 saiyajin peasants and all, but---I guess its a question of how MUCH and,

well-- "

" --I don't have time for your questions, you have to answer one of mine. " the ouji demanded.

" Heh, hai Vegeta-san. " Turles smirked defiantly.

" You respect me yet rebel at the same time. Interesting mix. " Vegeta said thoughtfully.

" I AM evil, you know. "

" I seriously doubt that. You're like Kakarrotto, only misguided and lightly tanned. "

" HA! Just because we're identical in physical form doesn't mean I'm a mush-guided fish-luver like Kakarrotto, OR

the rest of my village! " Turles snorted.

" How much longer will the fake moon last. " Vegeta said bluntly.

" About 10 minutes. " the larger saiyajin replied.

Vegeta gave his right ear a small squeeze, _::Kakarrotto__!::_

_::VEGGIE!::_ the voice squealed back. Vegeta felt his cheeks flush.

_::Yes, that's right..Veggie....::_ he shifted uncomfortably, _::Kakarrotto, that fake moon of Turles's will last about_

_10 more minutes, you take care of Goten; I'm going to stop Turles before he--::_ the ouji turned back to where Turles had

been standing only to see a confused Chi-Chi standing there grabbing air that used to be where Turles's collar was.

" Wha--where did he--? " she blinked.

" He's using Kakarrotto-related moves for diabolical purposes. " Vegeta narrowed his eyes, then spotted Turles

flying though the air, " THERE! "

" GOTEN! " Goku called out as he flew towards the roaring, stomping oozaru.

A minion popped up infront of Goku, " DIE! "

" YAAAH! " Goku easily knocked him out of the way and flew up to Goten, " Hey! Goten! Are you alright? "

" RAAAAAA! " Goten swatted at him. Goku zipped out of the way. The oozaru tried to hit him again. Goku went ssj2 and

continued to dodge Goten's attacks.

" Ohhh, NOW what do we do! " Chi-Chi exclaimed, frustrated.

" Well, we have 3 options. " Vegeta held up that number of fingers, " Option 1: Cut his tail off. "

" Let's do that! "

" ... " Vegeta twitched, " Option 2, destroy the fake moon and wait for the zeno units to drain out of Goten, thus

changing him back into his normal form. Option 3, get Goten to reach compact oozaru--which for a child is a rather difficult

thing to do. "

" Son, cut off his tail!! " another voice called out from nearby.

Goku glanced over, dodging Goten's swipes with ease, " Piccolo? What are you doing here? "

" NEVERMIND THAT! JUST CUT IT OFF BEFORE HE DOES ANYMORE DAMAGE! " the namekian shouted.

" Stay out of this! " Turles snapped at him, now hovering dangerously close to the tree of might, " It's a TERRIBLE

thing to cut off a saiyajin's tail! Doing so is an impediment to the saiyajin himself! "

" Here here. " Vegeta partially held his fist up. Chi-Chi sweatdropped.

" What are we doing talking about Goten's tail? Shouldn't we be trying to stop HIM! " Raditsu zipped over to

Vegeta, Chi-Chi, and Piccolo while pointing at Turles, who zipped off into the tree's cover of leaves.

" That we should! " Gogeta piped up, knocking one of the minions into the ground.

" Would you like us to help you find him, Uncle Ditsu? " Vejitto offered.

" Sure. " Raditsu smirked, " Let's go! "

" °SQUEAK°!! " a loud noise came from Goten's direction, causing the gang to freeze in place. Vegeta looked over in

horror to see Goten had Goku in his clutches and was currently squeezing him.

" GOTEN! " Chi-Chi gasped.

" KAKARROTTO! " Vegeta shouted, flying over to him.

" Veh--EEEEP! " Goku let out a strangled noise, " Goten! STOP! It is me, Toussan! You do not want to hurt me I know

you don't! " he pleaded with the oozaru, only to get squeezed again, " YAAAAH!! "

Vegeta landed ontop of Goten's fists and started to try and pry Goku out of them. The oozaru noticed, this and

quickly grabbed Vegeta instead, " ACK! "

" It's a pleasure meeting Veggie here! "

The ouji blinked, then looked to his left to see Goku pressed up against him, smiling contently. Vegeta sweatdropped,

and with that Goten started to squeeze them in his hands at the same time.

" WAAAH! "

" WAAAH! "

" NO! GOTEN! YOUR TOUSSAN'S IN THERE! I DON'T CARE WHAT HAPPENS TO THE OUJI BUT AT LEAST RELEASE YOUR TOUSSAN! "

Chi-Chi shouted.

" Wow Onna you are SO supportive. " Vegeta said sarcastically, " AAAAAAAARGH! "

" YAAAAAAAHVEGGIEMAKEITSTOP!! " Goku wailed.

Turles floated over to them, carrying a fairly large, empty picnic basket with him, " You're going to get squashed

like bugs! "

" What's with the...picnic...basket. " Vegeta choked out.

" Oh, its to hold the contents of my SNACK OF THE KAIS with. " Turles eyes temporarily widened the way Goku's usually

did on the word "fish", " Have fun being destroyed! And don't worry, I'll take care of your child once you're a mound of

bloby flesh, Kakarrotto! " he waved.

Goku's bottom lip wobbled sadly.

" RAAA! " a cry erupted from above them.

" That sound. " Vegeta blinked.

" Could it be? " Goku gasped.

" It is. " Chi-Chi said flatly.

A small purple blob landed on Goten's nose, " RRARA RAROO! " Goten roared with delight, instantly dropping Goku and

Vegeta to the ground. The two saiyajin hit with a squeak, then quickly dashed out of the way as Goten flopped on his belly

and watched Hiyah stand there infront of him.

" RARA! " Hiyah cawwed.

" RARA! " Goten roared back.

" ... "

" ... "

" Heeheeheehee.. "

" HAW HAW HAW! " Hiyah let out a noise similar to a laugh.

Turles blinked, confused, " Why... "

Goku felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked over to see Turles standing there, utterly baffled, " ? "

" Why is he, a fellow saiyajin warrior, wasting time with such an insignificant creature? " Turles scratched his

head.

" I can see you haven't been back to your village in a while. " Vegeta sweatdropped.

Goku smiled and picked Vegeta up under the arms while talking to Turles, " Silly evil me, even saiyajin warriors need

luv. " he gave the little ouji a hug. Vegeta yelped, embarrassed.

" ... " Turles stared for a moment, then folded his arms in a huff, " No we don't! All we need is gobs of food and

people to spar with. "

Goku watched Turles, then looked down at Vegeta, " You can hug my Veggie if you want. "

" Evil doesn't hug. "

" Veggie used to be evil, but that's cuz he was hurting inside. " Goku started to rub the ouji's stomach and Vegeta

felt a flurry of warm fuzzies inside. The ouji tried his best to remain conscious, " Are YOU hurting inside? "

" OF COURSE NOT! " Turles exclaimed, " I'm just HUNGRY! And that I intend to cure with the help of this tree! " he

took one step towards it only to have Goten swing his head towards Turles and let out a roar, " ... "

" ERRRRRRR... " the oozaru growled at him. Hiyah flew up beside Goten's head to watch the scene.

" Fool, do you think you can stand against me!? " Turles formed a large ball of ki in his hand and threw it at

Goten's tail. Goten swung it to try and dodge the blast only to get partially hit; the ball of ki leaving a huge gash in the

tail.

Vegeta cringed at the sight.

" RAAAA..AAAaaa...aaaa... " Goten's tail swung wildly while bleeding and the demi-saiyajin began to transform back

into his original form. Turles took this moment to run past Goten and towards the tree of might.

" It looks like I was too nice offering to take care of Kakarrotto's child the way he turned on me. " Turles snorted

and grabbed a tree-branch, then hopped up.

" Ohhhh... " Goten groaned as he lay tummy-down and naked on the grass.

" Goten! "

" Goten! " the chibi heard two voices coming towards him. Chi-Chi took the wrap that she had used to put her hair in

a bun out and instead used the cloth to cover Goten's body like a towel. She tied the cloth into a knot.

" Goten are you oh-kay? " Goku asked, worried.

" Chibiko? " Goten murmured sleepily. He looked over his shoulder and gasped to see his tail limp and bleeding,

" AHH! Chibiko's HURT! "

" Your tail has a name too? " Goku tilted his head.

" It's alright Goten, your tail's going to be alright. " Chi-Chi tried to reassure him.

" But its BLEEDING! "

" We'll fix it. Just don't worry oh-kay. "

" Oh-kay.. " Goten said, uneasy. He moved around a bit, " My tail REALLY hurts, but everything else feels oh-kay. "

the demi-saiyajin looked back up to see Goku now in ssj form, " Oh, Toussan, you're going to protect Earth? "

Goku looked around at the now-dry desert and frowned, " I am not sure I can save it at this point. " he pouted, then

perked up, " But I CAN save my friends and family...and Veggie! " he held the dazed ouji he'd grabbed earlier out infront of

him, then plopped Vegeta back on the ground. The ouji whipped out a small portable bottle of peasant-repel and sprayed

himself; gasping for air, " And I PROMISE to defeat him. "

" HA! Kakarrotto, you're a blot on the proud name of Saiyajin! " Turles shouted in a muffled voice from one of the

higher branches of the tree.

" Kakarrotto's's not a BLOT, he has amnesia, and thus an excuse for the way he acts. " Vegeta said defensively, then

watched Turles poke his head out of the tree; the evil type-3 saiyajin's cheeks stuffed with fruit and a basketful of it in

his little picnic basket, " However I suppose certain aspects of Kakarrotto's personality are due to genetics. " he

sweatdropped.

Turles opened his mouth, then took a deep bite of the fruit in his mouth. The large saiyajin's ki skyrocketed the

second he swallowed and the fruit hit his stomach, " Mmm, delicious! "

" ...did you sense that? " Gogeta whispered in surprise, he and Vejitto hovering a few branches above Turles.

" Those fruits really DO raise your ki. " Vejitto gasped.

" I guess we're going to have to get him away from them then. " Raditsu nodded, " Follow me! " he lundged at Turles.

" °BEEP°BEEP°BEEP°! " Turles scouter beeped. He looked over his shoulder just intime for Raditsu to knock the basket

out of his hand and send the fruits flying downward, where they splattered all over Goku, Vegeta, and Chi-Chi's heads,

" HEY! HOW DARE YOU! "

" °PIONG°! " something elbowed Turles in the arm, then whipped up upsidedown by grabbing his legs.

Turles looked up, or down rather, to see Vejitto holding onto one of his boots and Gogeta holding onto the other,

" LET GO OF ME! "

" Shall we let go? " Vejitto smirked, glancing over at his fellow fusion.

" I dunno! " Gogeta chirped.

" TURLES-SAMA! " one of Turles's minions called from down below, " Leave them up to us! They are pretty strong, but

they're no match for us. "

" I somehow doubt that. " Gogeta grinned.

" We had no problem fighting you guys earlier, that's for sure! " Vejitto added, then looked down at Turles and

gasped to see he was no longer there and all they held were the individual boots.

" Oh no! Another Kaasan-related phenomenon! " Gogeta yelped.

" That is correct! " Turles happily exclaimed from behind the fusions. He then knocked their heads together and

grabbed his boots.

" OWW! " Gogeta rubbed the side of his head.

" That actually hurt that time. " Vejitto said, surprised.

Chi-Chi rung her hair out from the juices the broken fruits and caused, " Yuck. " she felt something on her head and

annoyingly grabbed a full fruit off it, then sent said food a death-glare.

Goku shook his head clean of the juices, " Come on Veggie! Let's go help our fusion-babies! " he grinned.

Vegeta cracked his knuckles and tilted his head so parts of the fruit fell off, " Gladly. "

The two saiyajin blasted off into the air only to be confronted by Turles's minions.

" BWAHAHA! That was pretty dangerous. " one of them laughed.

" GET OUT OF OUR WAY! " Goku shouted.

" What do you say we simply finish them off. " Vegeta offered, grinning wickedly.

" Oh-kay! " Goku chimed in. The two saiyajin burst into ssj2.

Vegeta places his hands out, " BIG BANG A-- " he froze when he felt something smush up beside him.

" --HAMEHA! " Goku's blast weaved into Vegeta's and the combined power easily annihilated the group of minions.

" MY MINIONS! NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!! " Turles wailed, " THOSE WERE THE ONLY ONES I HAD! " he lowered his head, " ...oh

well. " he perked back up again, " I now am to the point of strength where I no longer have a need for minions. "

Vegeta twitched while Goku pressed up beside him, his cheeks flushing red, " What was that...? " he choked out.

" I missed attacking WITH my Veggie! " Goku smiled. He let go and floated beside him, " Besides, I like helping you."

" Haha you like to help me, right. " Vegeta laughed nervously.

" :) " the larger saiyajin smiled warmly at him, causing the rest of Vegeta's face to turn red.

" Watching fights from on high is fun, isn't it!? " Piccolo randomly commented as he hovered overhead.

" Mmmph mmph. " Kinto'un replied.

" CAWW! " Hiyah added loudly.

" Now that that's over... " Vegeta glanced over at Turles, who smirked at them, " What do you say we deal with him

now. "

" Way ahead of you little Veggie! " Goku flew past the ouji and slammed his fist into the side of Turles face, then

gasped to see Turles standing there as if nothing had happened, " Eep! "

" I almost felt that. " Turles mocked him.

" Looks like this calls for super saiyajin 3! " Goku grinned, then burst into that level. The force from it nearly

knocked Turles off the branch he stood on, " Yup! This one'll do it! "

Turles dusted himself off, " Kakarrotto since you've made your way to me, I'll allow you, Vegeta-san, and the

remaining saiyajin to join me. " he nodded.

Vegeta appeared beside Goku and smirked, " This is at least the third or fourth time you've offered membership. So!

Are you admitting defeat with that line or are you just lonely. "

" ... " Turles folded his arms.

" It's a big universe out there...only 5 other saiyajin left besides yourself... "

" ... "

" I'm sure back in that little kaka-village of yours everyone made you feel all nice and warm and needed, and

despite being "evil" I bet you miss that. " the ouji continued to taunt.

" It is not very nice to assume, Vegeta-san. " Turles pouted stubbornly.

" Uh-huh. " Vegeta grinned.

" You can still hug Veggie, ya know. " Goku pointed to the ouji. Vegeta sweatdropped.

" I am FINE, thank you. " Turles snorted, his cheeks reddening. He powered up and boasted to them, " Besides, do you

think you can fight me, after all the fruit of the tree of might I've eaten! The difference between our strengths is as great

as the separation between heaven and earth. "

" You should check your scouter. " Vegeta snickered, " It might tell you otherwise. "

" Oh yeah? " Turles pressed the button on it to compare their ki's. The numbers continued to go upward. Turles eyes

widened as it did so.

" Now let's see, Kakarrotto; what number is it that scouters explode at again? 19,000, 20,000, oh yes, 21,000! " the

ouji said in unison with the second Turles's scouter hit that number, causing it to blow up.

" AAH! " Turles yanked off the scouter and grabbed his eye in pain, " Ooh ooh ooh! " he nervously checked to make

sure none of the glass had gotten in his eye, then sighed with relief when he confirmed it, " VEGETA-SAN! " he shouted at

him while rubbing the side of his face.

" I don't believe he's as evil as he brags to be, Kakarrotto. " Vegeta chuckled.

" That's just because you don't know a single thing about all the mayhem and destruction I've caused around the

galaxies. When aggressive, we type-3 saiyajin can become VERY dangerous. " Turles said, rubbing his hands together, " We are

indeed a force to be reckoned with, Vegeta-san. "

The little ouji tilted his head towards Goku, " Say Kakay, care to prove our "friend's" theory? "

" Heehee! " the ssj3 grinned, and started to power up, " I am a danger to all around me, little Veggie! "

Vegeta backed away a few steps, " That you are... "

" And I won't know until I try!! " he pointed up at Turles, " I'm really glad I hit my head when I was a toddler

so I didn't have to turn out like you!! "

" Kakarrotto number 1 wasn't really that bad, he just cried a lot. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...and gummed everything

he could get his teeth into. "

" I can't let you get away now! " Goku's ssj3 aura was almost up to its maximum.

Turles fiddled with his half-broken scouter and turned on the basic part of it, rather than the level reader, " His

ki, its STILL going up after all that! " he dashed to a nearby branch and grabbed two more pieces of fruit, then hastily

swallowed them whole, " Heh-heh! " he flew down at Goku, who knocked him away. Turles glared and tried several more

attempts at attacking only to find his heightened ki did nothing against the ssj3.

" Haha! You really don't have a chance. " Goku laughed as he easily batted away another attack.

" Hmm... " Turles suddenly smirked, then made a launch at Goku's back. Goku swung to his left only to have Turles

grab his tail as it swung, causing Goku to let out a howl of pain.

" IIIIIPE! "

" I KNEW IT! I'VE WON! You can't fight me now! " Turles grinned Son-style.

" AAAH! GRABBING TAILS IS CHEATING! " Goku cried, trying to pull his own free.

" I'll build a grave for you in the center of this desert planet! It's the least I can do for another saiyajin. "

Turles nodded thoughtfully.

" I don't think so. "

Turles blinked, then felt a hard jab in the back of his neck and let go of his grab on Goku's tail to reach for the

back of his neck.

" Hi there! " Vegeta smirked as he flew past Turles, then grabbed the front of his neck and slammed him down into the

ground while Goku rubbed his aching tail.

" Vegeta-san, are you this forceful with EVERY type-3 saiyajin you meet? " Turles taunted.

" Wah--what?! " Vegeta was caught off-guard, a flush over his nose.

" Well, I'm just saying, with how those two younger saiyajin; the ones with your hair; seem to be the product of you

and Kakarrotto, I was thinking-- "

" --DON'T YOU DARE THINK ANOTHER THOUGHT LIKE THAT! KAKARROTTO AND I AREN'T IN ANY TYPE OF NON-PLATONIC

RELATIONSHIP! " the ouji sputtered.

" If you aren't in a relationship, then how do you explain having children together. " Turles shrugged, " It's not

like the two of them just popped out of thin air. "

Vegeta glanced off in Vejitto and Gogeta's direction, " Actually...they were both created as surprise side-effects

of the use of kai magic. And one's from another timeline. "

" Kai magic....like the fruit I've been eating?! " Turles looked momentarily frightened.

" Baka! From portara earrings and fusion dances! Kakarrotto and I have never eaten any kai fruit! " Vegeta grumbled.

" I have! " Goku raised his hand, " But, but the ones I ate were more like white melons, they weren't orange and

bumpy like those. " he pointed to the fruit on the tree.

" °WHEW°! " Turles sighed in relief, then narrowed his eyes, flipped Vegeta onto his back and elbowed him in the

chest.

" ARG! "

" VEGGIE! " Goku gasped.

Turles used Vegeta's body to bounce off and back up into the tree, " COME ON KAKARROTTO! Is that all the strength you

have!? "

" Huh? " Goku stared up, confused at Turles while he picked the coughing Vegeta up off the ground.

" I wanted to play with you longer. " he stepped back out, now with a sparking, gold aura around him.

" I can't believe this! He's going to EAT his way to being a super saiyajin!? " Vegeta gawked, then glowered up at

Turles, " We cannot let him eat ANYMORE of that fruit, Kakarrotto. "

" No we can not, Veggie. " Goku narrowed his eyes as well, then grabbed Vegeta and plopped him onto his back, " Now

hold on tight! " the larger saiyajin said sweetly.

" Huh? " Vegeta blinked, his face already turning red from the messes of kaka-germs in Goku's long ssj3 hair.

" YAAAHH! " Goku blasted off at Turles, who lept off the branch and flew at Goku as well. The two traded blows with

each other until Turles swung his leg up and kicked Goku in the side of his waist, " IIIE! " Goku grabbed his side and

slipped back into ssj2, panting.

" What was THAT? " Vegeta asked, worried.

" Silly Veggie, you know I can't stay in ssj3 very long. It takes a toll on me. " Goku smiled weakly, then glared at

Turles while holding his waist, " And that HURT! "

" If you beg me for your life I'll let you live. " Turles smirked.

" I promised Goten...I can't lose. " Goku clenched his fist in a stubborn pout.

" Well, Kakarrotto? "

" NO! I AM NOT GOING TO BEG! I LOVE MY HOME HERE! I WON'T LET YOU DESTROY IT! "

" Then DIE! " Turles let loose a huge blast of his energy, knocking Vegeta off Goku and them both into the ground,

" BWAHAHAHA! You hadn't counted on my new ki abilities as well, had you? I guess that's the best a NORMAL type-3 saiyajin

can do. But I'm different. I've eaten of the Tree of Might! I'm going to conquer the universe! "

" Urrr.. " Vegeta struggled to sit up in the hole he'd made when he hit the ground, " Dear God! He's my former

evilness in a Kakarrotto body! " the ouji gawked.

" TOUSSAN! "

" Huh? " Goku glanced up to see the Vejitto and Gogeta in the distance.

" TOUSSAN! USE A GENKI-DAMA! " Vejitto shouted.

" YEAH KAASAN! SHOOT HIM WITH THAT! " Gogeta added.

" But Ji-chan and Goggie, I can't do that. I don't have the power. " Goku pouted.

" Don't forget that I'm here, ototochan. " Raditsu, slightly bruised, waved to him.

" Me too, you wouldn't want to forget about ME, Goku-san. " Chi-Chi warned him.

" Yes, heaven forbid we forget about you. " Vegeta teased. Chi-Chi glared in his direction.

" I'm alive too!! " Piccolo said from high above the entire scene.

" That's good to know! " Goku chirped.

" Toussan! " a smaller voice called out.

" Goten! " Goku grinned, " Everyone... "

" You're still alive!? " Turles looked on in shock, then snarled, " Obstinate fools. "

Goku sat up and held his hands upward, " Earth! Ocean! Sky! Everything that is alive on the Earth, give me a little

of your energy. For your sakes, for the Earth's sake--give me your energy! PLEASE! "

" Kakarrotto!? " Turles watched curiously as a ball of white ki began to form in Goku's hands. He saw it grow bigger,

then glared and threw himself downward at Goku, " OUTTA MY WAY!! "

Goku glanced up to see a fairly large ball of ki; though not nearly a usual genki-dama-sized one; above him, " I've

done it! "

" What IS that? " Turles muttered to himself as he got closer. He sped up the pace of his flight.

The younger type-3 saiyajin managed to stand up, " You're going to pay, Turles! " he reached back, then threw the

genki-dama at him, " TAKE THIS! "

Turles's eyes widened in fear as he screeched to a halt and attempted to fly back in the direction he came only to be

enveloped by the bright light of the genki-dama. He let out an ear-piercing scream only attainable by most type-3 saiyajin as

the genki-dama made contact with his body, " WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHH! "

" Heh-heh, "sense the evil ki and though". " Chi-Chi grinned, quoting Kaio-sama.

Vegeta stumbled to his feet and watched the attack with slight disappointment.

" What's the matter Veggie? " Goku glanced over at him, confused, " Didn't you want us to beat him. "

" Of course I do. " Vegeta looked back at Goku, " But Kakarrotto look at it logically. Most of the Earth's energy has

already been taken by the Tree of Might. There wasn't enough energy left for that genki-dama to work! It probably did him

quite a bit of damage, but I doubt that with his food-related power-up that it was enough to finish him off. "

" Vegeta-san you deserve more credit then I give ya already. " the smoke cleared from where the genki-dama had

exploded to reveal Turles standing there looking beaten with most of his armor either sliced off or torn in random places by

the attack, " It seems you too have amassed quite an intellect living in space, as have I. But that DOESN'T mean you're

going to win. With this much strength, I have nothing to fear!! " he hovered up and bounced into the tree, climbing up

towards the top of it.

" Hmm.. " Vegeta watched the situation, critiquing it. He suddenly froze in place, his eyes locked on the tree. A

smirk appeared on the little ouji's face, " I've got it. "

" Huh? " Goku looked over at him.

Vegeta grabbed his fellow ssj2 by the arm and whispered something in his ear. Goku gasped with excitement.

" Veggie you're a genius! "

" Yes, yes I am. " Vegeta said proudly, " Now GO, Kakarrotto! For I, your ruler, believe in you! " he pointed off

in the tree's direction.

Goku picked Vegeta up off the ground and gave him a quick hug, " MMM! " he let go and flew off towards the tree of

might. The large saiyajin landed on one of the branches. He patted it and was reassured of the ouji's plan, " That's warm. "

he removed his hand to see a small layer of ki ontop of it, " What is it? "

Piccolo cocked an eyebrow at the scene, " Son? "

A large ball of ki began to form from within the tree.

" What did you tell him? " Chi-Chi asked Vegeta suspiciously.

" Heh-heh! " the ouji grinned, " The reason Kakarrotto's first genki-dama didn't work was because the Tree of Might

took most of Earth's energy. NOW Kakarrotto is making a genki-dama solely using the energy taken from the tree itself! "

Goku wandered towards the top of the tree where Turles was, the genki-dama in his hands quickly growing in size and

warmth, " It's VERY warm. " he commented to himself. Goku felt Turles's ki about to spike again and he looked up to see the

other type-3 saiyajin standing on a nearby branch with a piece of fruit in his hand, " TURLES! "

" Kakarrotto, aren't you dead yet? " Turles looked partially surprised.

" You're going to pay! " Goku raised his genki-dama; energy pouring into it.

" WHAT IS THAT?! " Turles yelped at the genki-dama, its ki crackling in Goku's hands.

" It's a genki-dama! " Goku smiled, " Now say goodbye! " he let loose the wild genki-dama, its energy exploding all

over the surrounding area and causing those outside the tree to cover their eyes from the bright light. Once it began to

dissipate they looked back to see the tree no longer there, and in its place millions of little gold sparks of ki flew up

into the air. As the little ki sparks hit earth the planet began to regain its former health.

" Wow...that was unexpected. " Raditsu stared in wonder as the entire forest was seemingly healed.

" Ohhhhhh... " Goku groaned. The blast, along with the tree disappearing, had sent him hurtling downward as soon as

he launched it. The large saiyajin lay on his back in original form with the top of his gi torn in several places. Goku

opened his eyes and sleepily watched the golden sparkles fall downward. He glanced to his right to see the piece of fruit

Turles had picked laying next to him. Goku poked the fruit only to have it burst into a thousand little balls of gold ki.

One speck of the ki landed on Goku's nose. The large saiyajin giggled at it and blew the speck off, " Haha. "

" GOKU-SAN! "

" KAKARROTTO! "

Goku sat up, " Chi-chan and Veggie we won! " he grinned, " Look! Everything's back to normal! "

" Umm, not everything. " Vejitto said.

" Not exactly. " Gogeta added.

The trio looked over to see Vejitto and Gogeta staring down at a dizzy, unconscious Turles.

" Geez, he's still ALIVE after that! " Raditsu gawked.

Vegeta helped Goku up, " So Kakarrotto, what exactly do you think we should do with him. "

" Hmm....I think we should take him back to Veggie's house and have Bulma bandage him up! " Goku nodded, " Along with

Goten's tail. "

" What if he tries to attack us again? " Chi-Chi asked.

" Hee_——_ I doubt that'll happen. " Goku smiled, then looked over at her and yelped, " EEE! CHI-CHAN! "

" What? "

" What are you doing eating one of those evil fruits! " the large saiyajin panicked.

" It's not THAT bad. " she sweatdropped, halfway done with it, " Besides, it decided to fall on my head, its not like

I picked it or anything. "

" They fell on our heads too but I didn't eat any. " Vegeta muttered.

" YOU don't need any extra power-up. " she snorted and finished off the fruit.

" ... " Vegeta stared at her, " I hope that gives you indigestion. " the ouji smirked.

" Waaaa.... " Turles mumbled, twitching on the ground.

dl

/dl

dl

/dl

Bulma scribbled something down on a notepad while Turles lay on a hospital bed in one of the guest rooms; a sling

around his arm and bandages on his non-broken arm and legs, " Son-kun, thank goodness you hit your head when you were a

baby. "

" That's right! Otherwise you might have joined with Turles and gone around the universe destroying things! " Roshi

added.

" You act like mental injuries are a good thing. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " ...and what's Roshi doing here? "

" It's NOT a good thing, Vegeta. I'm just trying to be positive. " Bulma put her hand ontop of his head, " ...and

frankly I don't know how Roshi got here. " she added, whispering.

" Heh-heh-heh, " the kamesennin laughed.

" But hitting my head gave me a scar right here. " Goku bent down and tried to move his hair from one spot. Vegeta

floated up and examined the scar, then lightly touched it, " Oop! Veggie! What are you doing! "

" It is a very large one. " the ouji commented.

" Vegeta you really shouldn't touch that, what if it were to jog Son-kun's memories? " Bulma sweatdropped.

" Hm, you're right. I don't want to confuse Kakarrotto. " the ouji hopped down.

Oolong grinned at Hiyah, " Hiyah Dragon, you helped out a lot! You're really tenacious! "

" CAWWWW!! " Hiyah cawwed at the pig, causing him to jump back, " He's just like Piccolo, he only likes Gohan!! "

" I resent being compared to that. " Piccolo snorted, folding his arms.

" Well, he's too dangerous!! "

" Speaking of dangerous... " Bulma looked back over at Turles, " Is he done with trying to destroy the planet?

I mean, did he decide to become a good guy, or... "

" Kakarrotto's genki-dama knocked him unconscious as well as causing those injuries of his. In other words, we have

no idea. " Vegeta said.

" At least Goten's oh-kay. " Chi-Chi looked over at the chibi sitting in a chair. Goten's tail had a partial-cast

around it where it had been hit.

" I can't believe you get a tail, you're so lucky. " Trunks poked the non-casted part of Goten's tail, in awe yet

slightly jealous, " Toussan, can I have a tail? "

" You don't just give them out. " Vegeta sweatdropped, " I'm not sure HOW Goten got his. It just sprouted in the

middle of battle. "

" I think he did something to him to grow that tail. " Chi-Chi motioned to Turles.

" Can he give ME a tail? " Trunks spoke up again.

" Maybe we should let Turles rest first. " Bulma laughed nervously.

" Yeah, besides Trunks's tail'll probably be purple, like his hair. " Goten laughed.

" No it won't. " Trunks said, then paused and looked over at Vegeta, worried, " Will it? "

" I don't know! " the ouji exclaimed.

" Ohhh... " Turles groaned.

Goku loomed over him, " Hey, Turles, you oh-kay? "

" Uhh. " the other type-3 saiyajin opened his eyes to see Goku wagging his tail, " I lost, didn't I. " he said

blandly.

" Yup! " Goku chirped, " AND you broke your arm. "

" OHH! " Turles flopped his head back onto the pillow, " I've been defeated, lost my only minions, and sustain

physical injuries the likes that will take weeks to recover from.....unless of course you would bring me back to my ship and

out of the kindness of your heart place me in my regeneration tank? " he perked up.

" No way! You almost destroyed the planet! " Chi-Chi snapped.

" Says the person who also ate of the fruit of the tree of might. " Vegeta commented. Chi-Chi sent him a death-glare.

The ouji paused, " Wait, you have a regeneration tank? "

" Yes. Would you mind bringing me there to heal, Vegeta-san? "

" No need to be so formal with him, there's only 6 of us. " Raditsu sweatdropped.

" What's wrong with him being formal! " Vegeta exclaimed, twitching.

" You can call him Veggie-san. That's what Goten calls Veggie. " Goku nodded.

" Do I really need **another** person who looks like Kakarrotto calling me "Veggie". " the ouji muttered.

" Um, I'll think about it. " Turles said.

" SO! Does this mean you're gonna be a good lil saiyajin and stay here with us and we'll play games and eat fish and

enjoy each other's company? " Goku asked cheerfully.

" I'm not going THAT far! I'm still evil you know. " Turles snapped, " Asking me to play mushy type-3 saiyajin games

with you. HA! As I told you before, I'm an EVIL type-3 saiyajin. I oppose to acting mushily. I'm dark, I'm aggressive,

I'm-- "

" --suffering from a broken arm and several bodily sprains. " Vegeta poked one of Turles's legs.

" AAH! " Turles wailed in pain, " DON'T DO THAT! "

" My hand must've slipped. "

" ... " Turles sweatdropped, " You're as sneaky as rumored, Vegeta-san. "

" Indeed. " Vegeta smirked, " How about we do this. You stay here until you get well, and once you are well you'll

be free to leave and return to outer space. "

" I suppose... "

" And until then, WE'LL take care of you! " Goku said, doodling a smiley-face on Turles's cast.

" Adorable. " Turles said flatly at the doodle.

" I thought so too! " Goku chirped.

Turles grabbed Goku by the collar and twitched, annoyed, " Wash it off. PLEASE. "

" Oh-kay! " Goku rubbed the doodle with his finger, causing it to magically disappear.

The 'evil' type-3 saiyajin glanced at Vegeta, " How do you DEAL with him? "

" One kaka-germ at a time. " Vegeta sighed, a blushline over his nose.

One of Turles's germs slipped off his head and landed on his nose. The germ giggled at him. Turles laughed nervously,

" Yeah...right. "

* * *

* * *

4:03 PM 7/27/2004

THE END!

Vegeta: (sweatdrops) Only two chapters?!

Chuquita: Yah, I was expecting at least 3.

Goku: Maybe its cuz we did this one only from the script and not watching the movie like the last two movie-parodies.

Chuquita: That could be it; but I did watch my dvd of movie 3 in sub form the day before I started this fic. I also feel

Turles is only half flushed-out so far, character-wise.

Vegeta: You just introduced him!

Chuquita: Hai. (to audience) He will be in the next fic though; recuperating from his injuries; so that'll give me more time

to work with his character. In the movie he came off with a sort of Veggie-ish yet Raditsu-ish feel to him.

Vegeta: I can't believe Onna got to eat one of those fruits though...

Chuquita: She'll need it in the next story; which happens to be the 27th Budoukai.

Goku: (happily) That is the Budoukai of which there is absolutely no information in the manga a-bout!

Chuquita: (grins) And that's why we're free to make up the happenings of that particular Budoukai as we go!

Vegeta: Strange they would just skip over it.

Chuquita: Indeed it is. And now for the Reviewer-Replies!

To PiccoloDiamao1020: Thanks so much! Glad you liked that part.

To Hakura0: Isn't Veggie's imagination grand? :) I'm not sure if Goku found that out or not. Yeah, aol gives me problems

sometimes too; though I should be eventually getting cable or dsl, I think.

To Afrodite: Aw, thanks! I was surprised the movie itself had a musical montage, but it was fun to parody. I think the lyrics

for Head-Cha-La are a little confusing.

To divastarz/hieilover: Glad you like it! I don't watch Yugioh, but I do watch Yu Yu Hakusho. Hiei, Yusuke, and

Kuwabara are my current three favorites on the show. Brolli's coming soon, don't worry :)

To Beronika: Thanks so much! :) Spanish isn't that hard, it just has a lot of different versions of word-tenses 'n stuff.

I made it seem to Goku, Veggie and the others that the tree was the bad guy at first because they didn't know who had planted

it or who was behind it. Sure.

Vegeta: (looks at question) Well, my fondness for pepsi started something like this...

_Flashback———_

_Vegeta: (sitting at the kitchen table with his Cell-saga armor on) ...I miss Kakarrotto._

_Bulma: Aww, Vegeta. Cell killed him almost 5 months ago now. You need to move on._

_Vegeta: (slumps in seat, depressed) ..._

_Bulma: (tries to cheer him up) Hey, I know what you'd like. (takes something out of the fridge) How about some soda?_

_Vegeta: (flatly) And just how is a caffienated beverage supposed to heal the ache?_

_Bulma: Well, it doesn't. BUT it's loaded with sugar and it tastes really delicious. (opens the can and holds it out towards_

_him__)_

_Vegeta: (takes a sip of it) (eyes widen) :)_

_Bulma: (curious) Well?_

_Vegeta: (points to fridge) I hereby claim all sugar-laden drinks of his label within the fridge, MINE. (goes to the fridge_

_to__ get more)_

_Bulma: (sweatdrops) Well, at least I still have my coffee._

_———End Flashback_

Goku: (blinks) So BULMA got Veggie into pepsi?

Vegeta: Bulma got "Veggie" into many earth-products, Kakarrotto.

Goku: (enlightened) Ahh...

To Cathowl: Glad you liked Veggie's description. Ah, so your Turles is Bardock's brother. Would've been cool if he was in

the Bardock Special. I know in flashbacks during the Freeza saga they showed where Raditsu and Nappa were during the end of

that special, but not Turles. Heehee, the plural of Turles. I guess you could capsulize a camp-fire. Chi-Chi packed more

sensibly this time because she knows she can't make Goten into a scholar with his personality. Yes, Turles has a slight

problem with his evil laugh. Near the end of dbz they show that Goku and Chi-Chi get a much bigger, non-barrel tub that looks

more like a metal pool; the scene where Goten and Trunks fuse and Goku goes ssj while Veggie hides behind a tree. That's the

tub Veggie was snorkeling in. Veggie shouldn't have left his clothes out, Hiyah has a thing for eating stuff that's not

edible. Happy you liked Veggie's mental-image. Yup! Its a multi-part fic. I'm not sure how many chapters the Budoukai one

will be though.

To ShiningMoon: Sorry 'bout that. Glad you liked the chapter though.

To BlackDragonFury: Yeah, supposedly Veggie feels better knowing that he's explained the basic Oujo duties to Son-kun,

that's why he was more relaxed this time; less mental pressure. A dub that calls them the "crystal balls"? I've never heard

of that. I feel so sorry for you though! :( Which company was it? The one I have has Pioneer on the label. Little 2-inch

figurines! How cute! :) Happy you like the comic, I'm currently on page 9. There's 13 pages in all.

To SacredGoggles: Yup! Goten got a tail. I liked your name for his tail, Chibiko, so I used it! Thanks so much! What happened

in the last story? It was where Son-kun used the dragonballs to wish to be Veggie's Oujo for a day; he got his wish and the

wish-influenced Veggie pampered him for a while before becoming confused as to how and why he had crowned Son-kun in the

first place. Eventually Chi-Chi took Son-kun home and made him stay there until his time was up, BUT, there was a full moon

out that night and Veggie had to have the others ki-barrier him into his room so he wouldn't run off and do the unthinkable.

However he escaped, got to Son-kun's house, wrestled on several levels before getting knocked unconscious by Chi-Chi's frying

pan before things with Goku went any further. Once the wish was over Veggie realized what happened and decided to give Goku

the real explanation about what the saiyajin no oujo does. And he did, in basic terms. Goku was shocked to find out what it

was, fainted, and later he apologized for indirectly worrying/scaring Veggie. They come to terms and Goku decides he still

wants to be Veggie's Oujo, just without the non-platonic jobs. Hope I helped!

To Jenna & Vash: LOL! Hiei's picky about his food. Yup, its ramen. Heh, Bardock's asleep. Poor Vash got sad at the end.

I liked the popcorn and soda hint.

To Goddess Shimi: Poor Goten! Aww, Goku Jr and Veggie Jr. I may do one of those fics in the future, I'll have to see. Aww!

Chibi Veggie picture! LOL! I liked the lil doujinshi-story; Goku trying to help/teach Veggie about the bathroom. Poor Goku at

the end though, he got his cheek scratched. At least Veggie went. :) The ebay page wouldn't load for me, but I did got to the

site and looked at the dbz doujinshi they had there. Heh-heh, Turles.

To SupersayiankingTommy: Well I hope you liked the fight. It took up most of the chapter actually :) I had to have Turles eat

lots of the fruit in order to be able to fight a ssj Goku and ssj Veggie.

To QueenPhoenix: Aw, thanks so much! Yeah, Chi-Chi can be mean sometimes.

To Kurochan: I haven't heard Head-Cha-La sung in english before, only in japanese. I just have the translated lyrics. Yup!

Veggie's imagination is fun. Happy you liked it!

Chuquita: And so the story ends.

Vegeta: That seemed fast.

Chuquita: It was only two chapters; we haven't done a two-part fic since.....last May?

Vegeta: Apparently.

Chuquita: Wow....anyway, I hope you all enjoyed the fic and we'll see you sometime next week with the first chapter of the

yet-to-be-named 27th Budoukai fic!

Goku: Byebye!


End file.
